


Larry Neighbours

by Harreehloueeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue:</p><p>"On s'habitue à l'impensable.<br/>Même quand il s'agit de soi.<br/>Le plus difficile n'est pas de découvrir sa véritable nature, c'est de connaitre ses limites.<br/>Y'en a-t-il seulement?<br/>Jusqu'où est-on prêt à aller?<br/>Voilà bien une question que je ne m'étais posée.<br/>Et pourtant..."</p><p>Louis est professeur d'anglais dans un lycée parisien. Partagé entre son métier qu'il adore et son travail de traducteur de romans, il mène une vie tranquille et insouciante...jusqu'au jour où l'appartement vide juste en face de chez lui acceuille un nouveau propriétaire qui offre, à lui seul, un spectacle pour le moins attrayant. Quelques regards et politesses échangés à distance suffisent à établir un lien conventionnel et innocent. Mais lorsque ce très séduisant voisin l'invite chez lui pour lui déconseiller de mettre des rideaux à ses fenêtres, la donne change brusquement et le jeu qui s'instaure devient diablement sexy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1: Un détail dans le décor

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la réécriture d'un magnifique livre de Angella Behelle
> 
> Tout droits lui reviennent, sauf pour les modifications apportés de ma par pour que cette fiction soit a caractère homosexuelle et Mpreg.
> 
> Je dédie cette fiction à ma BFF Cynthia <3

Cette année, le printemps tient toutes ses promesses, un soleil généreux inonde mon appartement. J'ouvre en grand ma fenêtre de cuisine et je respire profondément avant de me verser un café. Tandis que je sirote à petites gorgées, je cherche ce qui cloche dans mon décor.

Un truc a changé, mais quoi?  
Un bruit de camion et de portières attire mon attention deux étages plus bas. La rue Édimbourg n'est, d'ordinaire, pas si agitée.  
Des ouvriers!

Ils s'engouffrent dans l'immeuble d'en face et d'un coup, je comprends. Le panneau "À VENDRE" a disparu. Ce panneau d'un jaune vif atroce pour les yeux ornait le balcon de l'appartement pile en face de chez moi depuis plus de deux ans. Ainsi ce logement a trouvé preneur. Je vais donc avoir des voisins. Dans cette rue tranquille de Paris, des travaux et un emménagement, c'est presque une révolution.

L'heure tourne. Je renonce à ma petite enquête et je file me préparer pour le lycée. J'ai cours à 9 heures, inutile de faire attendre mes élèves. Je regarde d'un air navré les traductions que j'ai encore à faire pour mon éditeur et que je n'ai pas touchées depuis des jours. J'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent. Je pourrai enfin travailler.

Les ouvriers déchargent toujours des matériaux sur le trottoir quand je sors de mon immeuble. Du gros oeuvre, on dirai bien. Je remonte jusqu'à la station de métro "Europe". Le temps et l'heure me permettent de flâner, je termine à pied. J'aime ces moments où je peux faire le point avec moi-même en marchant. Quelques-uns de mes élèves me dépassent sur le trottoir en m'adressant un bonjour souriant, comme si nous partagions ensemble une petite plaisanterie. Cela m'amuse tout autant qu'eux, ils sont toujours bienveillants avec moi. Peut-être parce que mon comportement n'est pas si éloigné du leur. Malgré mes 28 ans, je traîne parfois un air d'adolescent attardé. Et puis, dans le genre, je fais figure de prof pas chiant.

Les origines américaines de mon père y sont sûrement pour quelques chose. J'enseigne un anglais, certes, moins conventionnel que celui de Shakespeare, mais nettement plus actuel. Les élèves apprécient et me le rendent plutôt bien. Si je ne récolte pas une adhésion unanime, je n'ai pas à déplorer de mauvaise ambiance en classe.

Je soupire.  
L'Amérique!  
Ça fait huit mois que je n'ai pas vu mes parents, ils me manquent.

La sonnerie stridente aux abords de l'école m'empêche de me morfondre dans la mélancolie. Je note ma ponctualité avec un brin de satisfaction. Une heure avec une classe de Terminale, puis deux avec les secondes, et ma journée du lundi sera finie. C'est la plus cool de la semaine. Je vais pouvoir travailler mes traductions cet après-midi.

 

*  
* *

 

Il est aux environs de midi et demi quand je rentre chez moi. Les ouvriers sont encore là. Ils ont cessé leur va-et-vient et la camionnette est allée stationner ailleurs, mais les volets de l'appartement sont ouverts pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, et je les aperçois qui s'activent. On dirait qu'ils rafistolent tout, du sol au plafond, sans qu'aucune pièce ne soit épargnée. Des échafaudages ont été installés partout et un nuage de poussière s'échappe au-dehors tandis qu'ils découpent des plaques de plâtre dans un bruit strident de scie électrique. Les nouveaux propriétaires doivent être drôlement motivés pour faire réaliser pareil chantier. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une famille nombreuse. L'appartement a l'air immense, vu comme ça.

Je satisfais ma curiosité tout en mastiquant un sandwich de ma composition, c'est-à-dire fabriqué à base de tout ce qui pouvait encore traîner dans le réfrigérateur. À la dernière bouchée, je me décide enfin à me mettre au travail. J'allume la radio en sourdine pour couvrir le bruit d'en face, puis je m'installe à ma table envahie de paperasses.

Et c'est parti!

Concentrée sur mes notes, je ne me soucie de l'heure tardive qu'en entendant le bruit répété des portes de la camionnette revenue se garer en bas. Il est 18 heures, elle s'apprête à partir, et les persiennes d'en face sont de nouveau closes. Au vu de tous les matériaux qu'ils ont déchargés, je suppose que les ouvriers seront encore là demain.

J'aurais dû parier, le lendemain, au moment où je sors de chez moi, ils font leur retour en force et avec entrain. Ils me saluent même quand je passe à leur hauteur et lorsque je rentre en fin de journée, ils remballent leurs outils à la même heure que la veille. Leur ponctualité m'amuse autant que les sifflotement qui accompagnent, à tout moment, leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Ce petit manège dure une bonne semaine sans interruption. Je réussi tout de même à ne plus prêter attention aux allées et venues de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est devenu presque normal. On s'habitue à tout, finalement, au panneau jaune affreux comme à la bâche bleue qui l'a remplacé sur la fenêtre de gauche. On occulte, on oublie.

Et puis je n'ai désormais plus qu'un truc en tête: terminer le chapitre que je me suis engagé à traduire avant la semaine prochaine. Aussi, dès que mon emploi du temps le permet, je m'y attelle avec obstination.

 

*  
* *

 

Le printemps et ses caprices!

Après un petit passage pluvieux de quelques jours, le beau temps revient, le vendredi. En face, les travaux sont probablement terminés. Après l'effervescence de la semaine dernière, plus rien ne bouge et la rue a retrouvé son calme ordinaire. Je peux profiter pleinement de la douceur extérieure en ouvrant la baie vitrée du salon sans craindre d'être encore importuné par l'agitation. Je me débarrasse de mes vans que j'envoie promener dans un coin, du pull et du jean qui me tiennent trop chaud On a beau dire "en avril ne te découvre pas d'un fils", il faut admettre que l'adage mérite parfois quelques aménagements. Soulagé, j'avale un grand verre d'eau, puis je me mets aussitôt au boulot, en tee-shirt et boxer, mon uniforme habituel lorsque je suis à la maison.

Je bosse depuis une heure environ quand un bruit métallique couvre la voix de Beyoncé à la radio et me fait relever le nez dans un sursaut. Un homme est en train d'ouvrir sans ménagement toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement d'en face. De là où je me trouve, je peux constater sans trop de mal qu'il est beau gosse. Je parierais sur sa trentaine, et à vue de nez, un bon mètre quatre-vingt quelque chose. Il a les cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, longs, soignés.

Pas trop le style ouvrier.

Si, en cette minute, j'ai l'occasion de contempler son torse nu magnifiquement sculpté, je gage que c'est plus le sport que les travaux qui lui ont procuré une telle silhouette. Enfin, peu importe que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le résultat est admirable, au sens propre du terme.

Il tourne d'un coup la tête vers moi alors que je le reluque sans manières.

Je me sens rougir de confusion tant à cause de l'intérêt soutenu que je lui porte que par le souvenir un peu tardif de ma tenue légère. Je détourne très vite les yeux et replonge vers mon écran d'ordinateur, l'air de rien, en me calent bien à ma table. J'attends deux ou trois minutes avant d'oser regarder.

Je suis déçu, il n'est plus là.

Je me demande si ce type est mon nouveau voisin. Voilà que toute cette histoire devient nettement plus intéressante qu'un moche panneau jaune ou une bâche bleue. Encore que ça m'étonnerait. Il me paraît trop jeune pour endosser le rôle de propriétaire dans un quartier plutôt coté. Trop jeune et trop sexy. La moyenne d'âge des habitants de la rue se situe très largement au-dessus de la cinquantaine et rares sont ceux qui bénéficient d'un physique si agréable à regarder. Et quand je dis "rares", c'est un euphémisme.

Non, il doit probablement s'agir d'un peintre engagé pour terminer les travaux.

Je suis distrait, c'est malin!  
Distrait et engourdie.

Je m'étire et l'envie d'un autre café me titille. Le temps de faire chauffer l'eau à la cuisine et d'aller enfiler, à la hâte, un jogging plus décent que mon boxer, je reviens à ma table quelques secondes plus tard. Il est de nouveau là, adossé au chambranle de la fenêtre, une tasse à la main, lui aussi. Nos regards se croisent à distance. Je le vois tout à coup lever sa tasse en réponse à celle que je tiens.

Un toast au café?  
Soit!

J'accepte en souriant. Il avale le contenu de son mug d'un trait et repart dans les profondeurs de l'appartement. Dès lors j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer, je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner chez lui avec une avidité qui me surprend moi-même. J'aperçois une échelle, des pots de peinture. De temps en temps, je distingue sa silhouette qui va et qui vient. Alors j'observe.

Ce n'est hélas, pas en matant cet Apollon que je vais avancer. Incapable de rester plus de dix minutes à ce que je fais, je déménage avec le portable vers le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au moins, là, je suis moins tentée et je retrouve assez d'efficacité.

Le jour baisse très vite; je suis obligée d'allumer au bout d'un moment et l'air a considérablement rafraîchi, je frissonne. Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la fermer. Celles d'en face sont éclairées, elles aussi. De ce fait, je vois mieux ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Le beau gosse est en train de peindre avec application dans la pièce du bout. Il a également enfilé un tee-shirt gris sur ce corps qui a eu trop tendance à me distraire tout à l'heure. Il n'en est pas moins beau ni sexy. Il me fait penser à l'une de ces publicités pour une marque de soda. La musique à la radio ajoute au réalisme de la scène.

Louis, mon pauvre mec, tu dérailles!

Ma lampe qui s'allume lui fait tourner la tête dans ma direction. Je m'écarte très vite pour ne pas être surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me voie baver devant lui. Quand je retourne à mon bureau, un peu plus tard, il a fermé les persiennes.

Et toc!  
Bien fait pour moi!  
La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Monsieur Tomlinson.

 

*  
* *

 

Le samedi, je ne travaille pas, enfin presque. Je n'ai qu'un élève en cours particulier, Oliver Wright, un élève en Terminale dans un lycée de l'arrondissement. Pour lui, c'était un peu l'opération de la dernière chance. Avec un deux de moyenne en anglais sur le premier trimestre, les choses s'avéraient compliquées. Sa mère cherchait un prof, elle s'en est confiée à ma boulangère préférée qui m'en a parlé. Alors que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes jusque-là, j'ai écouté mon coeur de Saint-Bernard et j'ai accepté bénévolement de l'aider. Oliver s'est donc pointé ici juste après la rentrée de janvier. Je m'attendais à trouver un cancre, lunatique et rebelle, et pas du tout C'est un garçon de 17 ans, plutôt sûr de son charme. En cela, il a raison. Son minois et son physique agréable dont il sait jouer doivent faire des ravages parmi les personnes de son entourage. Si il est indéniablement intelligente - sa conversation et sa culture me le prouvent souvent - il préfère utiliser ses loisirs à d'autres choses qu'à étudier. Dommage, mais classique chez un adolescent de cet âge. J'en sais quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas le revoir en deuxième semaine, mais, contre toute attente, il est resté assidu. Depuis, chaque samedi, il vient passer deux heures chez moi. Et comme pour prouver l'efficacité de la méthode, ses notes ont grimpé en flèche, ce qu'il ne manque pas de souligner avec une certaine malice.

Je reconnais sa manière de frapper à la porte: trois petits coups, puis un quatrième et il entre avec le sourire. Je constate aussitôt un changement dans son apparence. Il porte désormais les cheveux en bataille à la façon d'un célèbre vampire moderne.

 **-Nouvelle coupe?** la taquiné-je.  
**-Yes,** répondit-il, très satisfait que je l'ai remarqué.

Entre lui et moi, les rapports sont simples. Ici, pas de prof ni d'élève. On se tutoie, on se chambre, mais on bosse quand même. Je crois que c'est justement pour ça qu'il revient sans contrainte.  
Je m'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Le sujet de conversation du jour: les fameux verbes irréguliers. Il grimace, mais malgré sa répugnance, il a révisé et nous pouvons travailler utilement. tandis qu'il remplit un questionnaire vicieux que j'ai concocté spécialement pour lui, un éclat de soleil attire mon attention dehors. Une fenêtre s'est ouverte.

 **-Tu veux un café?** proposé-je à mon élève.  
**-Oui, je veux bien.**

Pendant que l'eau chauffe, je prends position près du carreau de la cuisine. Le beau gosse est en plein travail, torse nu comme la veille.

Oh my God!

Ses muscles bougent lentement sous sa peau mate, ses mouvements et sa manière de se concentrer sur son travail ont quelque chose de félin. Et moi, à cette seconde, je rêverais d'être une petite souris.  
Il est d'une sensualité exceptionnelle qui captive toute mon attention. Je suis complètement sous le charme. La bouilloire se met à siffler et me ramène à mes obligations. Je m'en retourne au salon. Fabien me tend fièrement sa copie. Pendant que je corrige attentivement, il va passer sa curiosité sur le bouquin que je traduis.

 **-Ça vient d'où.** m'interroge-t-il.  
**-USA**  
**-C'est bien?**  
**-Ouais, pas mal.**  
**-Ça raconte quoi?**  
**-Une enquête criminelle avec une histoire de fantôme. Je suis loin d'avoir fini.**  
**-Et ça urge, je parie!**  
**-Il devrait sortir pour la fin d'année. Mon éditeur ne va pas tarder à me secouer les puces.**  
**-Tiens, t'as un nouveau voisin?** remarque-t-il en tournant la tête.  
**-Oui, depuis une semaine.**  
**-Il a l'air sympa.**

Je relève le nez. Le beau gosse s'est rhabillé sommairement et fait aussi une pause-café, adossé au chevêtre, comme la veille.

 **-C'est lui le proprio?** demande encore Oliver, apparemment tout aussi sceptique que moi sur le sujet.  
**-Rien n'est moins sûr.**  
**-Il n'empêche que ce type doit voir tout ce qui se passe ici.**

Sa constatation goguenarde m'agace un peu. Elle me rappelle que je dois éviter de traîner en petite tenue.

 **-Tu devrais faire gaffe avec les verbes irréguliers,** marmonné-je, en lui rendant sa copie. **Certains ne sont pas souvent utilisés, mais au bac, ils s'en tapent.**  
**-OK, boss!** consent-il en grimaçant sur mes notes rouges. **C'est noté.**  
**-J'espère bien.**  
**-Au fait, je ne viendrais pas pendant les vacances. On part en Bretagne, dans la famille.**

J'approuve en la regardant ranger ses affaires. Dans une semaine, les vacances de Pâques. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.

 **-On se revoit à la rentrée, dans ce cas?**  
**-Je n'y manquerai pas,** confirme-t-il avec un petit air narquois qui me fait sourire. **Salut, Louis!**

Je retourne son "salut" alors qu'il file déjà vers la sortie et je soupire quand la porte se referme.  
Enfin tranquille, à moi le week-end!

Trop content, je pousse le son de la radio et je me lance dans une sorte de danse africaine au beau milieu de mon salon. Je remue des fesses en chantant et en lançant les bras en l'air, je virevolte et, soudain, je m'arrête net.

Le beau gosse se marre devant le spectacle idiot que je lui offre.

Fabien a sans doute raison, il a une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passe chez moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de me méfier de ça. Son appartement était vide depuis tellement longtemps. Je me sens rougir comme une pivoine. Ma dignité vient de subir un sale coup. La gravure de mode à l'air de prendre ça avec humour et me fait un signe avant de disparaître.

 

*  
* *

 

Même si je sais déjà à quoi je vais occuper mon temps, je savoure de ne pas à me lever tôt le dimanche. Je suis d'excellente humeur quand j'émerge de mon lit aux environs de 10 heures. Mon premier réflexe en gagnant ma cuisine est de vérifier si le beau peintre est là. J'apprécierais moyennement qu'il m'admire en pyjama informe et délavé.

Les persiennes sont soigneusement fermées. J'aurais pu me douter qu'il ne travaillerait pas aujourd'hui. Curieusement, j'en éprouve une petite déception. Je me suis habitué à le voir aller et venir à moitié nu devant moi. Je sais me contenter de peu, des fois, juste le plaisir des yeux. Un plaisir dont je me retrouve privée en ce jour radieux. Tant pis! Je vais noyer ma déconvenue dans le boulot.

J'avale un café, je grignote une biscotte soigneusement enduite de confiture de fraise en écoutant le journal à la radio. On parle des États-Unis. Comme chaque fois, je songe aussitôt à mes parents, ma seule famille. J'avais promis d'écrire un mail, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Il faut dire aussi que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Il ne se passe jamais rien d'extraordinaire dans ma petite vie. Je me lève, je mange, je vais au lycée, j'en reviens, je bosse sur mes traductions, je vais dormir et le lendemain, ça recommence de la même manière. Le seul changement notoire, c'est la disparition, en face, du panneau jaune moche au profit d'un homme sublime, mais ce n'est généralement pas le genre de conversation que j'ai avec mes parents. En plus, rien ne dit que cela va durer. Mon héros de publicité sera peut-être remplacé, la semaine prochaine, par une famille bien comme il faut ou un couple de petits vieux. Il sera alors bien temps de faire un rapport exhaustif sur l'évènement.

J'avale ma dernière de biscotte et j'allume l'ordinateur. Je crois que je vais me contenter de parler de ma petite santé, toujours bonne, et de la météo, tout aussi excellente. Bref...des banalités d'usage, quoi! C'est affreux, mais je suppose que c'est le lot commun de beaucoup de gens, qu'ils soient éloignés de 10 ou de 10000 kilomètres. La distance ne change rien à l'affaire, ce sont la routine et l'éloignement qui blasent.  
Je clique sur la messagerie et cela donne le coup d'envoi officiel de la journée.

 

*  
* *

 

Je reprends le chemin de l'école, le lundi en ayant remporté mon défi personnel de boucler tout un chapitre. Aussi ne suis-je plus pressé de rentrer chez moi lorsque vient la fin de la matinée. N'ayant, en outre, qu'une très vague idée du contenu de mon réfrigérateur, je m'octroie une pause déjeuner dans une brasserie à proximité du lycée. Il est presque 14 heures quand j'aborde la rue Édimbourg. Un long après-midi derrière mon ordinateur m'attend.

À ce moment précis, la sonnerie de mon portable m'oblige à m'arrêter afin de récupérer mon téléphone dans ma poche, il est trop tard pour répondre. Mais en échange, je suis destinataire d'un SMS musclé.  
" **Hey, boy! Quand est-ce que tu sors de ta tanière? Ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu t'es encore paumé dans ton bouquin? Il est si beau que ça, le héros? Merde alors! J'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter. Et que ça saute!** "

Je reconnais le style inimitable de mon cher Zayn, mon meilleur, mon seul véritable ami. Me sachant allergique au mode texto, il a veillé à l'orthographe de son message, mais pas au contenu. Quant au héros qui suscite mon admiration, il ne pense pas si bien dire. Il se trompe seulement sur son origine. Il n'est pas dans les pages d'un roman, cette fois, mais bien vivant, en chair et en os, au bout d'un pinceau. En riant, je pianote aussitôt une réponse qui le rassure, mais assez évasive toutefois pour qu'il ne débarque pas ici dans la demi-heure en espérant me marier au premier venu. Absorbé par cette manoeuvre qui peut s'avérer hasardeuse en marchant, je manque de bousculer un passant. Par politesse, je relève la tête, m'apprêtant à formuler de plates excuses. Mes mots restent coincés. Le beau gosse me sourit, là, juste devant moi, droit, debout sur le trottoir.

 **-Bonjour, cher voisin,** me dit-il.

Je dois me secouer pour réaliser qu'il s'agit bien de lui.  
Dans son costume noir impeccable, sa chemise bleue et sa cravate, je peine à le reconnaître.  
Quitte à passer du registre bad boy à celui de top modèle, il est encore plus...  
Mince! Je n'ai pas les termes justes et pas le temps non plus de les chercher.  
Je ne retiens qu'un mot: il m'a appelé "voisin".

 **-Euh...bonjour! Pardonnez-moi, je suis distrait,** bafouillé-je en tentant de me donner meilleure contenance malgré le désordre de ma présentation.  
**-C'est ce que je constate.**

Sa voix grave et suave, elle me colle la chair de poule. De près, il est encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais. Il a le regard vert, constellé de minuscules paillettes dorées, je n'ai jamais vu de tel iris, c'est fascinant au possible. Ses traits sont fins, mais volontaires, ses joues se creusent d'une adorable fossette lorsqu'il sourit. Par-dessus le marché, il sent divinement bon.

 **-Vous ne jouez pas les peintres en bâtiment aujourd'hui?** essayé-je de la taquiner en me fustigeant de ma propre erreur de jugement à son sujet.  
**-Non. Pas aujourd'hui,** répond-il en ouvrant les bras sur sa tenue comme une évidence. **Et vous, allez-vous interpréter une nouvelle danse de la pluie?**  
**-La danse de la pluie?**  
**-La petite gymnastique que vous étiez en train de faire dans votre salon, samedi.**

Je ris malgré moi

 **-Ah! Ce n'était pas la dans de la pluie, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.**  
**-J'ai remarqué,** affirme-t-il, en esquissant un sourire en coin aussi séducteur qu'énigmatique. **Mais j'ai bien aimé.**

Je me pince les lèvres, intimidé par son physique de rêve et son timbre fabuleux autant que par son compliment inattendu. Encore que je me demande si c'en est bien un dans le fond.

 **-Il faut que je file,** annonce-t-il ensuite en s'écartant et en appuyant sur le bouton d'un porte-clés.

Une Mercedes noire d'un modèle très récent émet un signal sonore et déploie ses rétros. J'avais bien noté la présence de ce véhicule depuis quelques jours, stationné devant l'immeuble, mais jamais je n'avais songé qu'il pouvait appartenir à un jeune homme en train de peindre, torse nu et en jean taché

 **-À bientôt?** lance-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Déconcerté, je hoche la tête sans trouver précisément quoi lui répondre. Un "oui, volontiers" serait probablement de circonstance, mais le temps d'extraire les clés de ma besace, il a déjà démarré.

Je reste troublé par cette rencontre inattendue. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi un type comme lui, suffisamment riche pour s'offrir un appartement et une berline comme celle-là, s'embête à rénover lui-même son intérieur.

Sauf à aimer ça, évidemment. Ce qui n'est pas précisément mon cas.  
Le souvenir de sa voix m'arrache un petit frisson.

 

*  
* *

 

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves me mènent immanquablement vers cet homme surprenant. Sans que je m'en défende, ils me livrent à ses bras solides, à ses lèvres sensuelles, à ses mains audacieuses. Ils m'entraînent dans des délires érotiques d'une intensité tellement insoutenable qu'ils finissent par me réveiller en sursaut au beau milieu de mes draps froissés.

Il est un peu plus de 3 heures du matin. J'ai chaud et j'ai soif. J'ai le coeur qui bat vite et le souffle court. Une sensation persistante dans le bas de mon ventre me confirme que mon trop beau voisin produit sur moi de bien étranges et puissants effets.

Si cela se limitait à ces divagations nocturnes, ça passerait encore, mais mes pensées s'égarent aussi, en journée, lorsque son image et sa voix s'imposent dans ma mémoire et me troublent plus que de raison au moment où je m'y attends le moins.  
Cet homme est devenu, sans le savoir, mon fantasme personnel. Un fantasme bien vivant et à portée de ma main.  
Je n'en ai pas vraiment honte, mais en rentrant chez moi, le lendemain après-midi, je me sens néanmoins confus et rougissant lorsque je lève la tête vers le deuxième étage et que je le retrouve sur une échelle, près de sa fenêtre ouverte, en train de me regarder venir.

 **-Vous avez 30 minutes de retard,** me fait-il remarquer.  
**-Dites ça aux conducteurs de métro en grève,** lui répliqué-je du tac au tac.

Ma réponse le fait rire. Il s'interrompt dans ses travaux et prends appui sur le garde-corps de son balcon dans un équilibre que je juge hasardeux.

 **-Vous avez des envies suicidaires?**  
**-Pas suicidaires** , rétorque-t-il d'un air malicieux. **C'est la pause-café, je vous invite?**

Cette invitation inespérée me cloue sur place. J'ai très chaud tout à coup, mais pour autant, je m'entends accepter avec une assurance que je n'éprouve pas le moins du monde.

 **-Au deuxième! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper** , lance-t-il.

Il m'ouvre la porte cochère par l'Interphone et je traverse le vaste hall pavé pour la première fois depuis que j'habite dans le coin. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait qu'apercevoir furtivement l'intérieur de l'immeuble que je n'imaginais pas si vieux. Non pas qu'il soit délabré, mais il ressemble presque à l'un de ces décors de cinéma des années cinquante. Il est resté "dans son jus", comme on dit. J'ai le sentiment de vivre une aventure en franchissant les limites invisibles de ce territoire inconnu. La loge du concierge est inoccupée et l'ascenseur une relique antique dont j'ignore si elle fonctionne encore bien. Je vois de temps en temps la camionnette du service technique s'arrêter ici. Je pense donc qu'il remplit toujours son usage. En tout cas, puisque rien n'indique le contraire, je tente.

Je referme la grille métallique et je pousse en grimaçant sur le bouton du deuxième. La cabine se met en branle dans un sursaut qui accélère mon rythme cardiaque. Mon appréhension augmente en même temps que je monte lentement dans les étages. Quand j'arrive sur le palier, sa porte est entrebâillée comme s'il m'attendait. En effet, aucun risque de me tromper. Je fais quelques pas sur les bâches en plastique qui protègent le parquet ancien. Le séjour est encore à l'état de chantier. Ça sent la peinture fraîche et les produits solvants. C'est assez entêtant et je comprends que les fenêtres soient toutes ouvertes. Comme je l'avais imaginé, c'est immense chez lui. Je suis admiratif de tout cet espace. Rien à voir avec mon trois-pièces en enfilade.

 **-Entrez,** me lance-t-il depuis ce que je devine être sa cuisine.

Il apparaît ensuite, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Il a passé à la hâte un tee-shirt plus décent - dommage -, il ne s'est pas rasé, un fin duvet de barbe assombrit son visage.

J'adore ça.

Il m'offre une tasse et mon remerciement timide le fait sourire, puis il s'excuse inutilement du bazar qui règne autour de nous.

 **-C'est grand!** constaté-je pour éviter un silence qui me met mal à l'aise.  
**-Assez oui.**

Son ton est net et sans prétention. Le silence revient, gênant, et je me souviens brusquement que ce qui m'a conduit ici.

 **-Comment savez-vous que je suis en retard?**  
**-Simple observation.**

J'avale une gorgée de café sous son regard troublant qui ne me quitte pas. Il en fait de même avant de reprendre avec une voix qui me saisit:

**-Vous vous appelez Louis Tomlinson et vous êtes prof.**

Cette fois, je manque de m'étrangler. Totalement ahurie, je n'ai plus peur de le dévisager franchement. Ma stupeur semble l'amuser. Elle l'oblige en tout cas à me fournir immédiatement un complément d'information.

 **-J'ai examiné les adresses d'en face**  
**-Et comment en avez-vous déduit que je suis prof?**  
**-Je vous ai vu en train de corriger des copies. Prof de quoi, au fait?**  
**-Anglais**  
**-À quel endroit?**

Son insistance à me questionner me désarçonne t me rend méfiant.

**-Dans le onzième. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ou ça ira?**

Un nouveau petit sourire étire ses lèvres et creuse ses fossettes.

**-Je suppose que vous trouveriez indélicat que je vous pose d'autres questions.**

Devant cette ironie à peine déguisé, je n'ai plus le choix, j'attaque.

 **-D'autant plus délicat que moi, j'ignore tout de vous.**  
**-Je m'appelle Harry Styles,** se présente-t-il en posant sa tasse avant de me tendre une main cordiale.

Je l'accepte sans réfléchir. Sa poigne est ferme, chaude, elle me plaît, mais ranime inévitablement quelques rêveries nocturnes. Les papillons de mon ventre s'agitent un peu dans tous les sens.

 **-Et vous n'êtes pas prof,** présumé-je en reprenant sagement mes distances.  
**-Non,** répond-il, visiblement amusé de ma déduction. **Je travaille au service des engagements financiers d'une très grande banque.**

Je hoche la tête, à la fois impressionné et fixé définitivement sur son niveau social. En plus d'être sublime et intelligent, le prince charmant est plein aux as.

Ben voyons!

 **-Et vous faites les travaux vous-même?**  
**-J'aime m'occuper les mains, ça me change du stylo, de l'ordinateur et des heures passées derrière un bureau.**

Il m'observe avec un oeil narquois qui me fait perdre mes moyens. Je ne trouve rien à répliquer d'autant que je me sens subitement fautif d'être pareillement statique sans rien faire comme exercice qui compenserait, hormis de danser de temps en temps sur des chansons entraînantes.

 **-Venez,** décide-t-il soudain. **Je veux vous montrer quelque chose.**

Il me débarrasse de ma tasse et m'invite à le suivre dans le séjour. Nous traversons un salon attenant, puis il me précède dans une autre salle, tout au bout du couloir.

**-C'est ici que je vais aménager mon bureau.**

Je m'autorise quelques pas dans la pièce vide qu'il a repeinte dans un agréable ton beige avant de me retourner vers lui.

**-Besoin d'isolement?**

Il secoue la tête en réprimant un sourire et me conseille de le rejoindre près de la haute fenêtre qui laisse entrer chez lui une généreuse lumière.  
Il se tient derrière moi.  
Tout près.  
Je perçois sa chaleur, son parfum aux notes ambrées. Mon pouls accélère. Sa main passe par-dessus mon épaule et désigne mon appartement juste en face.

 **-Regardez!** me dit-il tout bas.

Son souffle caresse ma nuque. J'en frissonne d'autant qu'il provoque une chair de poule sur ma peau subitement rougie par l'émotion.

 **-Oh!** grimacé-je en constatant qu'on voit très bien ce qui se passe chez moi, de la cuisine au salon.  
**-C'est en effet depuis cette pièce qu'on a la meilleure vue,** confirme-t-il. **D'ici, je vous regarde prendre votre café, allumer votre ordinateur, puis disparaître avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, prêt à affronter votre journée. Le soir, à la lumière, vous êtes installé à votre table de travail devant votre écran, au milieu d'un tas de papiers, vous mordillez votre crayon ou vous passez votre main dans vos cheveux. Je connais désormais chacune de vos petites manies.**

Mes joues s'enflamment, ma gorge se noue.

 **-Vous...m'observez?**  
**-Ne dites pas que cela vous surprend! Vous ne pouvez l'ignorer puisque, vous aussi, vous guettez chaque jour mes fenêtres. Je me trompe?**

Sa question me gêne tout autant que sa présence envahissante. Je suis coupable et sans argument de défense. Je conserve un silence troublé. Sa voix se fait alors velours quand il se penche à mon oreille.

**-Vous avez mis plusieurs jours avant de me remarquer.**

Comment dois-je interpréter ces paroles? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne distingue pas de reproche dans son ton et sa manière de me parler me déstabilise. Elle paralyse mon cerveau.

 **-Je ne me serais rendu compte de rien avant longtemps si vous n'aviez ouvert bruyamment les volets,** tenté-je maladroitement.  
**-Je commençais à désespérer de vous voir vous détachez de votre écran.**  
**-Je suis désolé,** bredouillé-je. **Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je mettrais des rideaux aux fenêtres, et je tâcherai d'être plus discret à l'avenir.**

Il s'est encore approché, son corps effleure le mien. Je suis tendu comme un arc sans même savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt en le sachant trop bien.  
Louis, ressaisis-toi, mon gars! Arrête de rêver.

 **-Cela ne semble pas vous déplaire d'être observé, cher voisin** , m'accuse-t-il tout à coup.

Le choc est rude. Je ne m'attendais pas à une offensive de ce genre. Je suis presque K-O debout.

 **-C'est juste que...je...**  
**-Louis** , m'interrompt-il dans ma plaidoirie brouillonne, **je ne souhaite pas que vous changiez quoi que ce soit à vos habitudes.**

La surprise me fige un bref instant, puis le besoin de juger de son sérieux me pousse à me retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux magnifiques et sa proximité me font perdre pied, il le devine sans mal, mais ne s'en réjouit pas ostensiblement. Son regard étrange et pénétrant sonde le mien d'une façon si singulière, son attitude me déconcerte. Il s'écarte un peu, me laissant, cette fois, la charge de l'offensive, si je comprends bien.

 **-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici?**  
**-Je voulais être honnête envers vous, et ne pas passer pour un vulgaire voyeur à vos dépens. Et surtout, je voulais éviter qu'il vous prenne justement l'idée de mettre des rideaux à vos fenêtres.**  
**-Pour quelle raison?**

Un vague sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres qu'il réprime cependant très vite. Sa manière de pencher la tête d'un air faussement coupable me séduit infailliblement.

 **-Je vous ai vu, en entrant dans cette pièce, le jour où j'ai visiter cet appartement pour la première fois** , raconte-t-il comme on confesse un péché. **Vous étiez en train de vous trémousser dans votre salon, en chantant, un peu comme la danse de la pluie.**  
**-Décidément,** marmonné-je, embarrassé.  
**-Croyez-le ou non, mais je me suis soudain éperdument moqué des travaux qu'il y avait à faire ici.**

Je le dévisage en refusant de croire, en effet, ce que je viens d'entendre. Il soutient mon examen sans perdre son sérieux. C'est...troublant.

 **-Dois-je comprendre que vous avez acheté cet appartement...à cause de moi?**  
**-Je vous mentirais si je disais que vous en êtes le seul responsable, mais j'admets que vous y avez contribué.**  
**-En quoi?**  
**-J'aime vous regardez vivre, et le spectacle que vous me donnez me fascine chaque jour un peu plus. Alors par pitié, ne changez rien!**

Un bâton de dynamite n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts que ces paroles dans mon esprit et j'ignore quelle émotion l'emporte.  
La joie? La surprise? La peur, un peu?

Pris au dépourvu, je ne sais comment réagir devant cet inconnu trop séduisant qui, sans scrupules, vient de m'annoncer qu'il souhaite continuer à m'épier.

 **-Vous sollicitez mon autorisation, en somme. C'est bien ça?**  
**-En termes clairs, oui.**

Il m'observe comme un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Je ne suis pas capable de tenir le choc plus longtemps

 **-Eh bien! Me voilà prévenu,** fais-je en m'écartant prudemment de lui. **Merci pour le café, Harry!**

Sur cette conclusion qui préserve ma dignité, je me dirige vers la sortie. Lui n'esquisse même pas un geste pour me raccompagner. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis sur le point de franchir le seuil de son appartement que sa voix me rattrape.

**-Louis? Est-ce que vous m'en voulez?**

Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette question m'alerte. Elle semble recouvrir un sens particulier pour lui. Je me retourne. Il a l'air très calme, contrairement à moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je m'enfuis ni qu'il m'impressionne. Mais le fait est que non, je ne lui en veux pas.

Il accueille ma réponse laconique sans sourire, sans bouger. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en pense. Pour le moment, moi, je songe à quitter cet endroit. J'ai besoin d'air, de calme, besoin de me retrouver seul et de remettre mon cerveau en état de fonctionnement normal.

Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, je dévale les escaliers et je traverse presque en courant le hall de l'immeuble. Je rejoins le mien, de l'autre côté de la rue, en tentant de maîtriser mon emportement. Quelque chose me dit que je suis observé. J'affecte donc une allure plutôt sereine jusqu'à ce que je sois entré, mais sitôt la porte refermée, mon corps reprend le dessus sur ma raison. Je grimpe les deux étages en galopant comme un cinglé. J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, le souffle court, les joues en feu.

Je sais désormais quelle émotion l'emporte.  
Je suis sur un nuage.  
J'ai envie de rire, de danser, de chanter. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vécu pareille exaltation jusqu'à ce qu'un doute m'arrête net.  
Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander s'il était marié.

Je n'ai pas remarqué d'alliance à son doigt, toutefois. Et puis, il ne se serait sans doute pas permis de m'inviter de cette façon s'il était en couple. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas interrogé sur ce point non plus. C'est vrai qu'il bénéficie sur moi d'une longueur d'avance dans les information et d'un excellent point de vue sur mon appartement. À moins de croire que je cache un homme dans mon placard, il n'est pas difficile de constater que je vis seul.

Je jette un coup d'oeil discret vers la fenêtre ouverte d'en face. Harry a probablement repris ses travaux. J'aperçois son échelle dans le séjour, mais sans lui.

Malgré moi, je jubile. Mon fantasme est en train de devenir réalité.

J'ignore où tout cela va nous mener, mais pour le moment, je m'en fous. Tout à l'heure, j'avais le simple sentiment de vivre une aventure, j'en ai maintenant le certitude. Une toute petite aventure, d'accord, mais après tout, ce qui change du quotidien n'est-il pas digne d'être vécu?

Je revois les paillettes d'or de son regard fixé sur moi, j'entends encore sa vois suave à mon oreille.  
" **Louis** "

Mon prénom ne m'a jamais semblé si doux ni si sensuel que prononcé par lui.  
Je frisonne.  
Harry ne réapparaît pas à la fenêtre, mais je suis prévenu. Je sais qu'il est là. Alors, je tâche de rester calme...du moins en apparence.


	2. Vacances prometteuses

J'aurais dû m'en douter, cette visite imprévue dans l'immeuble d'en face a plus de répercussions que je l'imaginais et il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de réaliser le changement. Moi qui avais jusque-là le sentiment un peu honteux d'être un voyeur malgré moi, je sais maintenant ce que ça fait lorsqu'on est de l'autre côté. Je me sens désormais sous le joug d'une surveillance attentive qui dicte mon comportement.

Exit les tenues légères et négligées, les jogging miteux du week-end, les cheveux hirsutes, je prends garde à me montrer le plus possible à mon avantage. J'ai viré le t-shirt enfantin que je traîne depuis des années au profit d'un boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt, même si ce dernier n'a rien de redoutablement sexy. Il s'agit d'un t-shirt plus masculin, mais il a le mérite d'être confortable pour l'usage que je suis censé en faire, c'est à dire dormir.

Je passe systématiquement par la salle de bains avant d'apparaître, histoire de vérifier mon allure dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis des mois, mes cheveux châtain ont perdu de leur éclat et forment une tignasse hirsute que je m'empresse de discipliner avec mon bandeau. C'est drôle que Harry ait noté ce détail auquel moi, je ne prête plus attention. Je me promets de remédier à ma négligence et de prendre un peu mieux soin de ma petite personne.

Quand j'estime être présentable, j'entre ensuite dans la cuisine comme on montre en scène pour une représentation. Je suis la plupart du temps déçu. L'appartement de l'autre côté de la rue paraît désert. Mais qu'importe, je me suis déjà fait si souvent surprendre que dans le doute...

Hélas, le vendredi arrive sans que j'ai revu Harry ni de près ni de loin. Peut-être a-t-il repris le travail. Ceci expliquerait bien cette absence prolongée qui me déroute. D'une certaine façon, il me manque. Je ne cesse de songer à lui, à sa manière de me regarder, de me parler. Son petit discours de l'autre jour n'a fait qu'aggraver mes fantasmes. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je succombe dans ses bras aux plus délicieux tourments que peut concevoir mon imagination en ébullition. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu ça, même pas pour George Clooney, au temps où j'en faisais mon idéal masculin, c'est dire!

En sortant, le matin, pour ce dernier jour de classe avant les vacances, je constate avec espoir que son bureau est éclairé. Mais de lui, aucun signe de vie. Juste avant que je me détourne, sa silhouette apparaît derrière le carreau. Il m'adresse un signe de la main auquel je réponds pareillement. Ce petit rien me donne une bonne humeur qui m'accompagne jusqu'au lycée et dont les élèves me sont reconnaissants à la veille des congés. La journée passe très agréablement. C'est drôle comme des détails peuvent tout changer.

Avant de rentrer, je décide, sur ma lancée positive, de faire quelques courses. Mes placards sont désespérément vides. Afin de ne pas avoir à ressortir inutilement dans ce seul objectif, je reviens chargé comme une mule de tout ce qui pourra me nourrir durant une dizaine de jours. Du café, des pâtes, des biscuits, la base de mon régime alimentaire de célibataire pas passionné par la cuisine, quoi. Au moment où je tourne à l'angle de la rue d'Édimbourg, la Mercedes noire me dépasse et va se garer plus loin, devant l'immeuble où sa place est désormais réservée. Les résidents du quartier sont nombreux à se passer de voiture, comme moi, ou à stationner dans le parking public voisin. Harry, lui, a fait installer un panneau rouge mentionnant son numéro d'immatriculation comme utilisateur privatif des quelques mètres de trottoir juste devant la porte cochère. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien ce privilège a dû lui coûter. Un véritable luxe.

M.Styles descend de sa voiture. Il est élégamment vêtu d'un pantalon gris clair et d'une chemise de la même couleur. Il s'est dispensé de cravate et le premier bouton ouvert de sa chemise lui donne une allure folle. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il vient à ma rencontre d'un pas nonchalant.  
Un petit coup de chaud m'envahit.

 **-Besoin d'aide?** propose-t-il en me délivrant spontanément de deux gros sacs affreusement lourds.  
**-Pas de refus!** soufflé-je, soulagé. **Merci.**

Sa main effleure la mienne par accident. C'est idiot, j'en rougis tandis que lui m'adresse un coup d'oeil amusé.

 **-Vous avez dévalisé un magasin?**  
**-Non, ce sont les vacances.**

Ma réponse l'étonne. J'ai pitié, j'explique plus clairement ma redoutable technique pour éviter ce que je considère comme une corvée:

**-Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller une journée de congé à faire des courses.**

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi. Je me débats avec ma charge pour chercher mes clés dans le fatras de ma besace où elles se sont encore égarées. Il secoue la tête, désapprobateur, puis ricane en tentant de me confisquer un sac supplémentaire.

 **-Attends, j'ai trouvé!** m'exclamé-je avant de me rendre compte, confus, que je l'ai tutoyé dans mon élan. **Oh, excusez-moi!**  
**-Je vous en prie. Le tutoiement me convient si je suis autorisé à en faire autant.**

Gloups!  
Quand s'est-on adressé à moi de la sorte?  
Même en cherchant loin dans mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas.

M.Styles marque un point supplémentaire. La liste de ses qualités s'allonge à une vitesse hallucinante alors que moi, je m'enfonce inexorablement. Lui paraît sortir d'un magazine de mode, circule dans une voiture de luxe et s'exprime avec une distinction peu courante, et, pendant ce temps-là, je suis en vieux jean et converses, traînant à pied, mes sacs à provisions et je lui balance du "tu" aussi légèrement qu'à mes élèves. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa proposition me ravit. Pour masquer l'émotion qu'elle me cause, je me concentre sur la serrure en acceptant d'un ton que j'espère suffisamment détaché. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte et que je me retourne en pensant le remercier de son aide, il décide à user de son privilège.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une petite visite de l'envers de ton décor si je t'aide à monter tout ça?**  
**-Si grimper deux étages ne te fait pas peur, oui, avec plaisir!**

Il me cède le passage dans l'escalier et arrive sur le palier, derrière moi, pas essoufflé pour un sou. Je suis soudain nerveux. En dehors de Oliver pour des raisons purement professionnelles, je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu d'homme ici depuis Quentin, mon dernier petit ami. Et celui-là m'intimide tout particulièrement. Je me précipite pour le débarrasser des sacs qu'il a bien voulu porter. Lui va directement à la fenêtre et observe son appartement d'un oeil critique.

 **-J'ai un net avantage sur toi,** déclare-t-il très sérieusement.  
**-Lequel?**  
**-Quelques centimètres de plus en hauteur qui me font bénéficier d'une vue plongeante alors que toi, tu ne distingues que ce qui se passe immédiatement derrières les vitres.**  
**-On dirait que ça te réjouit.**  
**-Oui, assez.**  
**-Je ne te fais pas visiter, dans ce cas, puisque tu connais déjà tout.**  
**-Presque,** objecte-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il ressemble à un top model ainsi. Sa beauté sublime et son air narquois me déboussolent complètement et il doit s'en douter. Je tente de me ressaisir en opérant une diversion.

**-Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire? Profites-en, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut aujourd'hui.**

Il décline aimablement ma proposition en allant passer sa curiosité jusque dans la cuisine.

 **-Cet appartement t'appartient?**  
**-Il est à mes parents.**  
**-Que font-ils dans la vie?**

Le revoilà reparti pour un interrogatoire dont il est apparemment friand. Ses questions ne me dérangent pas plus que ça, je ne vois donc aucune raisons de m'y soustraire. Au contraire, son intérêt pour ma petite vie me flatte. Aussi ne suis-je pas avare dans mes réponses.

 **-Ma mère était enseignante, comme moi, mais elle a cessé de travailler pour suivre mon père à New York.**  
**-Pourquoi New York?** s'étonne-t-il.  
**-Parce qu'il est de là-bas. Il dirige une société d'import-export dans les produits alimentaires de luxe.**  
**-Je comprends mieux ta vocation** , me nargue-t-il. **Pourquoi es-tu resté ici plutôt que de les accompagner? New York est une ville très tentante pour un jeune homme.**  
**-Parce que j'ai grandi ici, que j'y ai mes amis et mon boulot. À mon âge, je peux vivre sans mes parents.**

Il lève un sourcil ostensiblement interrogateur, et je me sens obligé de préciser que j'ai vingt-huit ans  
Il enregistre l'information avec un vague sourire.

 **-Et moi? Je peux savoir ton âge?** renchéris-je en saisissant là l'une des rares opportunités qu'il me laisse d'assouvir ma curiosité envers lui.  
**-Trente et un.**

J'ai l'impression que de parler de lui l'ennuie au plus haut point.

 **-Tu ne les voient pas souvent alors?** reprend-il très vite en refermant cette parenthèse personnelle que j'ai ouverte de force, confirmant ainsi mon sentiment.  
**-Une fois par an, deux, dans le meilleur des cas. Et toi? Que font tes parents?**  
**-Ils te manquent?** insiste-il en ignorant remarquablement ma question.  
**-Oui, ils me manquent beaucoup.**  
**-Tu n'as pas d'amis?**  
**-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?** m'étonné-je.  
**-Comme ça. Parce que je n'ai encore vu personne chez toi, en dehors de ce garçon, l'autre jour.**

Le sous-entendu eu sujet de Oliver me fait sourire. Sa manie de me cuisiner a quelque chose de très indiscret, mais ça lui semble nécessaire.  
Peut-être est-ce pour lui une façon déguisée de me demander si je suis vraiment célibataire.  
Alors qu'il est plutôt du genre direct pour tout le reste, ce point le gênerait-il?  
J'ai bien envie de creuser la question.

**-J'ai des amis, comme tout le monde, mais je les rencontre plus facilement en dehors.**

Je laisse volontairement mon élève en dehors du coup, histoire de vois si ça le titille plus que de raison. Hélas, ma manoeuvre ne fonctionne pas. Un petit éclat dans son regard m'indique qu'il a fort bien senti la menace et il déjoue mon piège en ne relevant pas. Je suis donc quitte pour l'affronter plus directement.

 **-Tout comme toi, on dirait** , ajouté-je finement.  
**-Il ne t'a pas échappé que mon appartement était en travaux.**  
**-Peut-être aurais-tu apprécié un peu d'aide?**

Ma nouvelle tentative est accueillie par un rire. Au moins, je l'amuse, c'est déjà ça.

 **-Je me débrouille très bien tout seul,** me réplique-t-il après quelques secondes.

Un point partout, la balle au centre. Je suis au service.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet de tes parents,** lui fais-je délibérément observer.

Ses traits se ferment aussitôt, je devine que ce sujet l'agace encore plus. Par politesse, il consent toutefois à faire un effort.

**-Mon père est un haut magistrat et ma mère l'admire.**

Le ton bref, presque cassant. Je crains de l'indisposer au point qu'il cesse cette conversation à laquelle, moi, je prends giût. Mieux vaut passer à autre chose.

 **-Mon "chez moi" est-il conforme à ce que tu pensais?**  
**-Oui, à peu près,** acquiesce-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. **Je peux admirer ton salon, ta cuisine, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir vue sur ta chambre.**

J'émets un petit hoquet de surprise.

 **-Parce que tu voudrais me regarder dormir en plus?**  
**-C'est un aspect qui me manque.**

Encore une fois, son regard pailleté s'empare de moi. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit quand il me dévisage ainsi. J'ai peur de me faire trop d'illusions. Comme toujours, je ne sais me défendre que par une contre-attaque.

 **-Combien de temps passes-tu donc à m'espionner?**  
**-Beaucoup!**  
**-Je croyais que tu travaillais.**  
**-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**  
**-Je parlais de la banque.**  
**-J'ai pris une partie de mes congés annuels pour refaire l'appartement.**  
**-Tu en as encore pour longtemps?**

Son regard se fait rieur comme s'il devinait le sens caché de mes paroles anodines.

 **-Je serai là toute la semaine, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**  
**-Oh! Je demandais ça comme ça,** marmonné-je, faussement innocent.  
**-Et toi? Seras-tu fidèle à ton ordinateur durant ces vacances?**  
**-J'ai beaucoup de travail en perspective.**  
**-Tu seras donc à ton bureau?** demande-t-il en avisant le bazar qui règne sur ma table.  
**-Oui.**  
**-Dans ce cas, ça me convient parfaitement.**

Son ton déterminé m'arrache un petit rire. Je suis sur le point de réclamer de savoir pourquoi, mais le téléphone, dans sa poche, se met à sonner. Il le consulte rapidement tout en laissant la messagerie prendre l'appel, puis il relève vers moi ses yeux magnifiques qui déclenchent automatiquement un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

 **-Je dois y aller. J'ai été ravi de cette visite.**  
**-Merci pour le coup de main!**  
**-Pas de quoi! À demain, Louis.**

Une fois encore, mon prénom dans sa bouche me fait un drôle d'effet. Entre gifle et caresse, je ne saurais dire. Mon "au revoir" reste coincé dans ma gorge. Je me contente d'un signe de tête avant qu'il parte à grandes enjambées. De la fenêtre à laquelle je me précipite, je le vois traverser très rapidement la rue, téléphone à l'oreille. Songeur et tout alanguie par l'assurance qu'il sera là les jours suivants, je quitte mon poste d'observation et j'allume mon écran.

Les vacances peuvent commencer.  
Quelque chose me dit qu'elles s'annoncent différentes des précédentes.  
Très différentes.

 

*  
* *

 

Sur ma droite se trouvent les quatre cents feuillets que j'ai encore à traduire. Sur ma gauche, une tasse de café vide et un paquet de biscuits entamé, et enfin, devant moi, l'ordinateur qui chauffe. Ça fait déjà deux heures que je travaille là-dessus. Je sature un peu. J'enregistre soigneusement le document, puis je m'écarte du bureaux pour m'étirer en baillant.

Machinalement, je jette un coup d'oeil vers la belle façade blanche de l'autre côté de la rue. L'appartement de Harry est endormi. Les fenêtre sont closes, je n'aperçois pas âme qui vive. En bas, sa voiture n'est pas garée sur son emplacement habituel. Un soupir nostalgique m'échappe. J'entends encore sa voix sensuelle à tomber quand il m'a dit: "À demain, Louis!"  
Cette petite phrase a fait le siège de mon cerveau une bonne partie de la nuit.  
" **À demain, Louis!** "  
Oh oui!  
Moi, lui, demain, et tous les jours suivants, s'il le désire.Je suis prêt à signer pour l'aventure.  
Je divague complètement.

Il faut que je me reprenne pour ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de traduction. Après tout, Harry n'est pas chez lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y revienne de la journée.  
Il conviendrait de se montrer raisonnable, maintenant.  
Au boulot!

Ma foi, raisonnable, je le suis. Fort de la certitude d'être seul, j'enchaîne les paragraphes avec une étonnante facilité. À presque 13 heures, cependant, mon estomac me contraint bruyamment à faire une pause pour déjeuner. Pendant que mes quelques nouilles cuisent sur le gaz, mon attention se reporte inévitablement sur l'immeuble d'en face. Je regarde obstinément cet appartement vide de son bel occupant en me posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses.  
Où est-il?  
Que fait-il? Songe-t-il à moi?  
J'aimerais que ce soit le cas...au moins autant que moi, je pense à lui.

Il s'en faut de peu pour que l'eau déborde, je coupe le feu juste à temps, puis je mange sans véritable entrain. Disons que je m'alimente. Et puis, les pâtes, c'est bon pour me caler jusqu'au soir. À peine la dernière bouchée avalée, je regagne ma table de travail, bien décidé à abattre une vingtaine de pages. C'est en me fixant ce genre de défi que je réussis le mieux.

L'histoire de ce bouquin est plutôt bien ficelée. Je prends plaisir à découvrir en avant-première cette intrigue sur laquelle je pose mes mots. Je cherche parfois durant de longues minutes la tournure idéale pour qu'elle frappe l'imagination des lecteurs francophones. Il m'arrive de revenir plusieurs fois sur un passage jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de génie me traverse l'esprit. Lorsque je suis enfin convaincu par ma traduction, je la relis à haute vois en me dandinant fièrement sur ma chaise.

C'est alors que je le vois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le sourire aux lèvres derrière la vitre de son bureau. Il est habillé d'un costume qui me confirme qu'il était bel et bien sorti. Je reprends une position plus digne et je lui adresse un petit signe de la main. Il acquiesce simplement et disparaît en riant.

Je me demande ce qu'il doit penser de moi. Le ridicule ne tue pas, certes, mais j'aimerais mieux séduire cet homme que le divertir ainsi avec mes gesticulations débiles. Avec un physique comme le sien, je parie qu'il ne manque pas de choix parmi des hommes et de femmes bien plus beaux et moins débiles que moi. Pour lui, je ne dois être qu'une amusante distraction dans son décor. Un poisson rouge dans son bocal, un animal de zoo qu'on regarde vivre au travers de sa cage.  
Encore heureux qu'il ne m'offre pas de cacahuètes!  
Je suis probablement présomptueux de croire que son intérêt va au-delà de nos bonnes relations de voisinage.  
Tant pis!

Je saurais me contenter de ça. Après tout, il n'arrive pas si souvent qu'un top model sublime, intelligent et riche débarque sans crier gare dans votre quotidien. Je serais vraiment stupide de faire la fine bouche et de me cloîtrer comme un moine effarouché. Je n'en ai ni l'envie ni les moyens. Harry est irrésistible.

Quand ses fenêtres s'ouvrent dans le séjour, il a retrouvé son jean et son tee-shirt gris. C'est bête, mais ça me fait plaisir, un peu comme si tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Mes interrogations s'envolent. Je ne suis soudain plus seul et sa présence me plaît. Du coup, ma concentration se dilue et je ressens très vite le besoin de bouger. 15h30, un petit café s'impose.

Je ris de bon coeur quand j'aperçois Harry lever sa tasse.  
Encore un toast au café!  
Ça devient une habitude.

Ça me rappelle surtout ma visite dans son appartement, son parfum et sa chaleur, ses mots si séduisants. Brusquement, j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour de bon, près de moi. a belle voix me manque. Je me contente malheureusement de la seule vue de son corps parfait et elle me distrait drôlement de mon boulot. Si je retourne à mon ordinateur, je ne tiens toutefois pas mon engagement personnel. À lorgner sans arrêt le peintre d'en face, je n'ai traduit qu'une dizaine de pages en tout quand vient me soir. Je me résigne, je n'en ferais pas davantage tandis que lui continue ses travaux sans faiblir. Je me rassure en me disant qu'il a commencé bien après moi. Il faut bien trouver quelques arguments.

Je me sens courbaturé d'être resté longtemps assis, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre. Sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur mon visage, l'image de Harry persiste à me hanter. Les doutes qui m'ont envahi l'esprit quelques heures auparavant reviennent m'assaillir. J'aimerais donner de moi une vision plus désirable que celle que je traîne en permanence. J'ai bien une idée, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit très stupide. Hélas, elle me chatouille au point que je finis par y céder.

Paré d'une sortie de bain, je me lance à la recherche du string rouge que Zayn m'a offert un jour pour plaisanter. Je ne l'ai jamais mis, le trouvant trop osé à mon goût, mais je ne me suis pas non plus résolu à m'en débarrasser. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présenterait.

Je mets tout d'abord la chemise qui va avec, puis j'enfile le string avec précaution pour ne pas l'érailler dès la première minute. Je ferme soigneusement quelques boutons de la chemise avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Mon reflet me fait devenir immédiatement aussi écarlate que la tenue que je porte. Dans le genre assorti, c'est pas mal. La chemise transparente laisse apercevoir mon corps tout en le nimbant d'un rouge soutenu. Aussi provocant que je sois, je ne me trouve donc pas si moche, mais j'hésite néanmoins à me lancer. Cette image que je donne de moi, ce soir, ne correspond pas tout à fait à la réalité de ce que je suis. Je risque de l'induire en erreur, et j'ai bien peur qu'il se soit déjà fait une opinion fort différente.

Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que je crains sinon d'être un peu plus ridiculement distrayant pour lui?  
Autant jouer le tout pour le tout et y aller franchement. Au moins, mes intentions personnelles seront clairement affichées pour une fois.  
Je pense qu'avec cet accoutrement, le message devrait passer.

Et puis, rien ne me dit que Harry sera encore là , qu'il prêtera attention à moi. Je prends une grande respiration, et je fais un pas, mais eu dernier moment, le courage me manque pour assumer pleinement mon idée. J'étains la lampe du salon avant d'entrer. Seul l'écran du téléviseur éclaire la pièce d'un halo dansant. Je doute qu'on puisse voir précisément quoi que ce soit dans cette ambiance nocturne. Je m'installe dans le canapé en prêtant au programme une attention forcenée. J'y mets tellement d'énergie que ça me fatigue au point de m'endormir.

 

*  
* *

 

Le soleil me réveille en me chatouillant le nez. Ce n'est pas normal, ça, tout comme le bruit de fond qui ne ressemble pas eu son de la radio. J'ouvre un oeil méfiant. La télé fonctionne toujours, sur une émission de télé-achat. Je suis raide de partout. Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de remettre mes idées en place et me souvenirs de ce que je fais là, dans ce canapé largement moins confortable que mon lit.

Mais quelle idiot je fais!  
Je m'étire et je me lève tout en me fustigeant de ma bêtise pour aller faire un café dont j'ai le plus grand besoin. Un coup d'oeil dubitatif et encore très hagard sur ma montre, en passant, me fait gémir. Il est à peine 7 heures.  
Et on prétend que ce sont des vacances!  
En plus, à cette heure-ci, je me sens complètement ridicule dans cette tenue rouge. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer les hommes fatales.

Un mouvement à l'extérieur attire mon regard sur l'immeuble voisin. Harry est à sa fenêtre, pinceau en main et sourire aux lèvres à m'observer sans aucun scrupule.  
Ben voyons!  
Il n'est jamais aussi matinal d'habitude. C'est à croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à déjouer tous les plans. Cette fois, je suis bon pour les cacahuètes, c'est sûr!

Penaud, je renonce au café dans l'immédiat. Je me hâte surtout d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer pour une tenue largement plus conventionnelle. Quand je reviens me mettre au boulot comme si de rien n'était, Harry est de nouveau en pleine action sur son escabeau. Il accueille mon retour avec un rire dont je soupçonne le sous-entendu et que je préfère ignorer. Mon ego pourrait en souffrir si je n'étais pas moi-même plus enclin à me moquer de ma stupidité qu'autre chose. J'ai été bien naïf de croire que je pourrais m'aventurer sur un terrain qui n'est pas le mien. Me voilà remis à ma juste place. Je devrai donc trouver autre chose pour séduire le beau M.Styles ou tout au moins lui faire passer la désastreuse opinion qu'il doit avoir de moi à présent.

Comme il l'avait indiqué, ce diable d'homme reste chez lui toute la journée, ne me laissant aucune chance de lui échapper et de réussir à travailler sereinement. Il se montre de temps en temps comme s'il vérifiait ma présence en permanence. Il s'amuse avec mes nerfs, disparaît des heures entières, puis apparaît quand je m'y attends le moins.

Je ne sais pas trop si cette situation m'excite ou m'agace. Je suis là , incapable de me soustraire à ce jeu idiot. Pire, j'agis avec la nette conscience d'être observé jusqu'au moment où je vais me coucher, tendu et épuisé à la fois.

Hélas, loin de m'apporter le repos et l'insouciance, la nuit me torture. Mon esprit échauffé par on propre comportement de la veille et cette insolite journée s'égare dans des pensées torrides. Mon trop séduisant voisin me conduit décidément à des extrémités. Si dans les faits, nos relations se bornent à ce petit cache-cache, sous mes paupières closes, il en est déjà tout autrement. C'est bien connu, les rêves compensent ce que la réalité ne nous offre pas. Alors je l'imagine me tenant dans es bras, déchirant sauvagement se fichu string rouge dont il ne reste bientôt plus que de lambeaux que je regarde sans regret. Il s'empare vigoureusement de mes tétons pour me faire crier de plaisir autant que de douleur et prend enfin possession de moi avec une dévorante passion exacerbée par le désir brutal que j'attise en lui. Soumis à sa force, je succombe à ses coups de reins furieux dans une extase indescriptible. Caché sous la couette, aux creux de mon lit, c'est cependant ma seule main qui me caresse nerveusement jusqu'à la jouissance et qui apaise ainsi les irrésistibles élans de mon corps. Ça me semble malheureusement bien peu eu regard des fantasmes extraordinaires que je développe à son égard, mais cela suffit à me détendre et à permettre que je sombre dans un sommeil abrutissant.

Le lendemain, je me réveille démoralisé. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il était si frustrant de vivre en face de son fantasme absolu sans pouvoir seulement le toucher. Comment, moi, Louis Tomlinson, pourrais-je rendre cet homme fou de désir pour ma petite personne?  
On a vu le résultat, hier soir!  
Mais de toute façon, je crains bien que ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Cette constatation lucide ranime aussitôt ma hâte de le revoir apparaître à sa fenêtre. Je me lève d'un bond.  
Quelque part, je dois être légèrement masochiste.  
Au fond.  
Très au fond!

Comme pour me punir de mon emballement et me ramener à plus de tempérance, ce jour s'annonce différent du précédent. Une effervescence inhabituelle anime l'appartement de Harry. Des ombres vont et viennent. En bas, un camion est stationné en double file, bloquant toute la circulation de cette rue en sens unique. Deux hommes solides déchargent des meubles et des cartons. Dans ces conditions, je doute qu'il ait le temps ou l'envie de m'espionner. Je suis déçu d'être privé de sa présence, mais aussi très content de le voir s'installer pour de bon.

Partagé entre ces deux sentiments qui me laissent songeur, je quitte mon poste d'observation et je m'efforce de me concentrer sur le travail qui m'attend. Un peu de musique, un paquet de biscuits en guise de petit-déjeuner, un autre café, et c'est parti!

Toute la journée, on s'active en face. Je n'ai pas revu Harry autrement que sa silhouette furtive. Les livreurs, quant à eux, cessent leur ballet à plus de 16 heures. La rue et l'appartement reprennent alors leur calme habituel. Incontestablement trop occupé, le beau héros de mes rêves demeure invisible. Quand vient le soir, je me console en avisant les deux chapitres que j'ai abattus. Il n'empêche que je jette un dernier coup d'oeil désolé sur les fenêtres voisines avant d'aller me coucher.

 

*  
* *

 

La radio se met en marche. J'ai activé volontairement le réveil, histoire de bosser un peu plus. On est déjà mercredi, la moitié d'une semaine. C'est affreux comme le temps file.  
À contrecoeur, je sors de mon lit en réprimant un frisson. J'enfile rapidement un long gilet sur mon tee-shirt trop estival. Mon impression de froid est confirmé quand je mets le nez au carreau. Il pleut des cordes et le ciel est si noir qu'on croirait que le soleil nous a définitivement abandonnés. En face, l'appartement semble encore endormi, tout est sombre. Harry a dû oeuvrer jusque tard dans la nuit.

J'allume mon ordinateur pendant que le café coule dans un chuchotement continu. J'adore ce petit bruit familier. Il me souhaite la bienvenue. Je n'ai pas de chien, pas de chat, pas de lapin, pas même un poisson rouge, alors c'est la cafetière qui me salue chaque matin. Si je persiste dans mon célibat, je finirai pas causer à la télé.

J'ai reçu un mail de ma mère en réponse au mien. De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique également, il fait moche. Ces quelques lignes me rappellent ma négligence sans me la reprocher cependant. C'est une sorte de petit coup sur l'épaule afin que je ne les oublie pas.  
Comme si je pouvais les oublier!

J'ai prévu de les rejoindre à New York cet été. J'ignore seulement la date exact. tant que les cours ne sont pas terminés et que je n'ai pas rendu le manuscrit, je préfère ne pas m'avancer et leur faire de fausse joie.

Mon regard est attiré tout à coup vers le bureau d'en face dont la lumière jaillit juste devant moi. Je ferme ma messagerie et je vais me servir le café. Harry apparaît alors. Malgré l'eau qui ruisselle sur la vitre, je distingue son sourire. En guise de bonjour, je lève mon bol à sa santé. Il mime un geste d'impuissance, puis il se montre du doigt avant de me désigner. Je comprends aussitôt son intention et j'accepte bien volontiers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traverse la rue en courant sous le déluge. Mon coeur bat plus fort en entendant ses pas rapides dans l'escalier. J'ouvre ma porte juste à temps pour le voir débouler, trempé, mais rieur, dans mon salon.

 **-En panne?** demandé-je, un brin moqueur.  
**-Je n'ai pas été aussi prévoyant que toi pour ce qui est des courses. Je suis à sec.**  
**-Pas comme ton tee-shirt, en tout cas,** plaisanté-je.

Il m'accorde généreusement un rire et, sans crier gare, il se défait de son vêtement noyé par l'averse. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une provocation ou s'il craint le rhume. L'effet est garanti: j'ai subitement chaud. J'ai beau éviter de reluquer trop avidement ses muscles en faisant mine d'être occupé en cuisine, rien n'est plus difficile que de l'ignorer.  
Vraiment trop difficile!  
Je contiens un soupir et je tends la main en désignant son maillot.

**-Donne-le-moi, je vais le mettre sur le sèche-serviette de la salle de bains. Ce sera réparé en un rien de temps.**

Harry me remercie et me cède son vêtement. Je profite de n'être pas vue pour me régaler de son parfum avant de l'étaler sur le radiateur. Son odeur un peu ambrée me pénètre le cerveau. Cette fragrance est très exactement celle que j'aime.  
Cet homme n'a-t-il donc aucun défaut?  
Je prends une dernière bouffée d'ambre, puis je reviens vers lui comme si de rien n'était. Il est planté devant ma bibliothèque et fait l'inventaire de mes bouquins. Il est juste...à tomber.

 **-Prends ça,** dis-je en lui remettant une serviette chaude avant de me sauver vers la cuisine pour lui servir le café.  
**-Tu lis beaucoup,** comment-t-il sobrement en continuant à parcourir les étagères.  
**-C'est mon loisir préféré.**  
**-Je m'en étais aperçu, en effet.**

Il se retourne pour me gratifier d'un vague sourire dans lequel je devine un sous-entendu. Par prudence, je bifurque vers un autre sujet de conversation.

 **-Ça y est, tu es installé maintenant?**  
**-Oui, presque. Il me reste quelques bricoles à ranger.**  
**-Tu es content?**

Il avale une dernière gorgée, puis sa vois s'élève de nouveau, plus basse.

**-Je le suis d'autant plus lorsque tu t'endors à moitié nu dans ton canapé.**

Plus aucune trace d'humour sur son beau visage. J'ouvre la bouche pour plaider inutilement ma cause, mais les mots restent un peu coincés. Après tout, je n'ai que ce que je mérite et m'offusquer serait de mauvais goût.

 **-Ah! Tu as vu?** finis-je néanmoins par demander en allant dissimuler ma gêne du côté de mon bureau.  
**-Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te regarder dormir.**  
**-Tu n'avais...rien de mieux à faire?**

Il approche lentement. Son redoutable parfum m'enveloppe comme un nuage invisible, mais puissant qui me prive du peu de lucidité qui me restait.

**-Je te l'ai dit, j'aime ça, Louis. J'aime tellement ça que j'ai franchi la rue pour venir t'en réclamer davantage.**

Oh! Misère!  
Que répondre?  
Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce genre de chose.

Du bout des doigts, il fait glisser, comme par mégarde, la manche de mon gilet. Je suis incapable du moindre mot, du moindre geste, je suis sous le charme, totalement envoûté. Mon attitude révélatrice du trouble qu'il me cause l'encourage, il se penche sur moi, et son souffle effleure ma joue, m'infligeant une délicieuse torture à laquelle je n'ai absolument pas la volonté de me soustraire.

 **-Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis fasciné par une fenêtre derrière laquelle se cache une ensorcelante créature,** poursuit-il en promenant lentement ses doigts sur mon épaule qu'il a dénudée. **Le pouvoir qu'elle exerce sur moi s'amplifie chaque jour et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux plus m'arracher à sa contemplation. Elle occupe à ce point mes pensées qu'elle en devient une obsession.**

D'une main douce, il attire mon cou à ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, conquis. Je tremble, mais ce n'est pas de froid. Il est en train de me rendre fou, allumant en moi une envie foudroyante, inédite, presque douloureuse. Mes fantasmes deviennent pour la première fois réalité, et je l'avoue sans peine, je désire cet homme comme je n'en ai désiré aucun autre auparavant. Ses lèvres montent très lentement sur ma peau, jusque sous ma mâchoire. Je suis au bord de l'étourdissement.

 **-M'accorderais-tu cette faveur supplémentaire?** murmure-t-il d'une voix suave.  
**-Tout dépend de ce que tu réclames.**  
**-Rien qui ne puisse t'être insupportable apparemment.**  
**-C'est à dire?**  
**-Profiter un peu plus, et comme je l'entends, du magnifique spectacle que tu m'offres.**

Sa réponse éclate dans ma tête. Je n'ai donc pas été aussi ridicule que je l'imaginais. Par prudence, mon instinct me supplie néanmoins de ne pas me réjouir trop vite. Luttant contre la terrible attraction qu'il exerce sur moi, je m'écarte un peu pour juger de son sérieux.

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aimes autant jouer les voyeurs.**  
**-Je t'avais prévenu,** se défend-il très calmement. **Et par ailleurs, tu n'as pas attendu que je te sollicite pour commencer.**  
**-C'est vrai,** suis-je piteusement obligé de reconnaître.  
**-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ennuis dans ma demande?**

Je me sens stupidement rougir. Comme argument, je n'ai plus que la vérité.

**-C'était...exceptionnel. Je suis très loin d'être comme ça. D'ailleurs, c'est simple, je n'ai pas d'autre tenue de ce genre.**

Ma charge défensive ne le refroidi pas. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire entendu.

 **-Je ne suis dupe de rien,** assure-t-il en m'observant inlassablement.

J'encaisse en réprimant une grimace qui ne lui échappe pas. Du bout des doigts, il souligne l'ovale de mon visage et m'oblige à soutenir son regard hypnotique.

 **-Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, Louis. Et je suis certain que ce petit jeu te plaît tout autant qu'à moi**.

Son assurance aiguillonne mon amour-propre et enflamme mes joues.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**

Ses bras s'emparent de ma taille et m'amènent tout contre lui. Il capture ma main et l'oblige à se poser sur la peau de son torse. Sa bouche approche de la mienne, mais elle s'immobilise à quelques millimètres. Mon coeur bat comme un fou, je cesse de respirer. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes qui, impatientes d'être conquises, s'entrouvrent sous ce contact trop léger. Mes nerfs sont sur le point de lâcher tandis qu'il fait preuve d'une détermination sans faille.

 **-En cette seconde, tu es prêt à succomber plus gravement encore,** chuchote-t-il en se refusant à moi.

C'en est trop!  
Je suis à la limite de l'explosion, mais par orgueil, je résiste. Alors ce traître pousse son avantage un peu plus loin. Sa langue caresse l'ourlet de mes lèvres. Son haleine tiède et sucrée s'infiltre en moi comme un divin poison qui annihile aussitôt toute ma volonté. Je m'abandonne contre lui, mes mains glissent sur sa peau douce dont j'ai cruellement envie.

 **-Dis-moi oui,** exige-t-il une dernière fois dans un murmure grave.

Étourdi, je dépose les armes et je soupire ma reddition. Satisfait, il m'accorde enfin ce que je désire. Sa langue joueuse force ma bouche avec une tendresse qui me fait chavirer. Mon rêve se réalise. Je pousse un petit gémissement qui trahit tout le plaisir et le soulagement que je ressens. Harry n'en attendait pas moins. Il resserre son étreinte et prend possession de moi avec toute l'audace qu'il refrénait jusque-là, me soumettant tout entier aux pulsions les plus animales de mon être. Son baiser intense allume dans mes veines un immense incendie.


	3. Les règles du jeu

Je reste un long moment les yeux ouverts sur le plafond de ma chambre. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le visite de Harry m'a tellement bouleversé que je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'en tenir. Je me demande s'il imagine réellement l'état de confusion dans lequel il m'a laissé en partant de chez moi comme il y est venu, juste après m'avoir embrassé.

_Son baiser!_

J'en garde sur mes lèvres une saveur incomparable. Des trois garçons qui ont rempli mon existence jusqu'à présent, aucun ne m'a troublé à ce point. Aucun ne m'a embrassé ainsi non plus en m'abandonnant ensuite, pantelant, au milieu du salon. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses minutes pour m'en remettre, après son départ. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain de m'en être totalement remis. J'ai atteint un stade critique où je risque l'autocombustion à chaque instant.

Depuis de très longs mois maintenant, je m'épanouis dans un tranquille célibat auquel je n'entendais rien changer. Et il a fallu que Harry débarque avec son tee-shirt mouillé, son parfum hallucinogène, son corps de rêve, ses yeux pailletés d'or, sa voix enjôleuse, et sa façon renversante de m'embrasser.

Je peine à me reconnaître. Moi, d'ordinaire plutôt réservé, je me suis jeté à son cou, comme un affamé, sans aucune prudence. Il a raison, dans ce sens, j'étais vraiment prêt à tout lui céder. En tout cas, il joue parfaitement au pompier pyromane, usant de sa séduction torride pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Ce n'est pas son cas. Il m'a repoussé doucement en m'obligeant à réitérer ma promesse de me plier à ses exigences de voyeur, puis il est rentré tranquillement chez lui, satisfait, son maillot à peine sec sur le dos. Il est gagnant sur toute la ligne et j'ignore à quoi m'engage exactement cette promesse que j'ai, finalement, si facilement consentie.

Je pousse un soupir et je me contrains à me lever. Rester là ne m'aidera pas à résoudre ce problème. Je préfère largement retenir que je suis pour lui une "ensorcelante créature". J'espère ne pas me tromper en analysant cela comme un compliment. Je me suis sentie beau et vraiment désirable. Et je compte tout faire pour que cet agréable sentiment perdure.

Je prends une douche rapide et je gagne la cuisine. Par la fenêtre, je vois que le temps a l'air à peu près calme. Au moins, il ne pleut plus. Je jette machinalement un regard sur la façade de l'autre côté de la rue.

Où se cache-t-il? M'observe-t-il comme il l'a prétendu?  
Mon téléphone se met à sonner.  
Numéro masquer.  
Je refuse l'appel sans état d'âme. C'est alors que Harry apparaît subitement à la vitre de son bureau. Son geste est sans équivoque et mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois. Je bondis.

 **-Comment es-tu eu mon numéro?** l'accusé-je en décrochant.  
**-Ne te fâche pas et reconnais que c'est plus simple que le langage des signes, non?** plaisante-t-il.

Je tâche de ne rien montrer de l'indescriptible plaisir que me procure cet appel, je me suis assez épanché comme ça. J'assure donc ma voix avant de continuer sur le mode faussement boudeur.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**  
 **-Je l'ai trouvé pendant que tu faisais ma lessive dans ta salle de bains,** explique-t-il. **Ton agenda était grand ouvert sur le bureau. J'étais prêt à parier que tu étais suffisamment conscient pour y noter ton propre numéro.**  
 **-Ben voyons!**  
 **-Je te l'ai dit Louis, je te connais mieux que tu ne l'imagines.**  
 **-Tu aurais pu me le demander,** répliqué-je presque vexé de sa moquerie et de la facilité avec laquelle il lit en moi alors que j'ignore tout ou presque de lui.  
**-Oui, mais j'aurais gâché un élément de surprise ce matin. Tu as bien dormi?**

Séparés par la rue d'Édimbourg, nous nous toisons, aussi amusés l'un que l'autre par ce petit duel à distance.

**-Non, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil à cause de toi.**   
**-J'en suis navré.**   
**-Tu n'en penses pas un mot.**   
**-Détrompe-toi! Pour preuve, je t'invite à faire une sieste dans ton canapé tout à l'heure.**

Ses accents trop joueurs m'intriguent.

**-Dois-je prendre ça au sérieux?**   
**-Serais-tu du genre à trahir tes engagements?**

Il s'est appuyé contre le chambranle et m'observe de cet air énigmatique qui me tétanise. J'hésite à lui répondre, mais je me souviens trop bien de la façon dont il m'a soutiré cette promesse, mon boxer aussi. Autant ne pas se le cacher. Je soupire.

**-Non**   
**-Y vois-tu un inconvénient?**   
**-Uniquement le fait que j'ai du travail.**   
**-Tu seras d'autant plus efficace que tu seras reposé, tu ne pense pas?**

Ses arguments me font sourire malgré moi.

 **-Si tu le dis,** marmonné-je, en essayant toujours de dissimuler le bonheur que je prends à cette conversation surréaliste.  
**-Ta résistance est réjouissante.**

Son ton narquois m'indique sans équivoque qu'il n'est pas dupe, en effet.  
Tant pis pour moi!

 **-J'ai donné mon accord sur le fond, pas sur la forme** , lui fais-je remarquer.  
**-Et ton insolence a un côté terriblement excitant.**

Décidément, je ne parviendrai pas à le prendre en défaut, il a réponse à tout. Je change donc de stratégie.

**-Très bien! Que devrai-je faire pour satisfaire Monsieur?**

Rien que de dire ça, les voyants de ma libido passent au rouge vif, tout comme mes joues. J'espère que ça ne se remarque pas trop, en tout cas, rien ne le laisse supposer, en face.

**-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.**   
**-Oh! Tu ménages la surprise en plus?**

Un rire me répond

**-Au faite, Louis, ne cherche pas la clé de ta boîte aux lettres, je te la rendrai tout à l'heure.**

D'un bond, je me retourne vers la porte d'entrée où se trouve habituellement mon trousseau. La petite clé jaune n'y est plus.  
Cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes.

 **-Harry, à quoi tu joues?**  
 **-Tu devrais te mettre au travail maintenant si tu veux te reposer un peu cet après-midi,** coupe-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, il raccroche ostensiblement et s'éloigne de sa fenêtre. Je voudrais bien le rappeler et lui dire ma façon de penser, mais son numéro masqué ne me le permet pas.  
J'enrage.  
Bien vu le coup du tee-shirt mouillé! Harry savait que je tomberai dans le panneau et qu'il pourrait agis à mon insu. Je me sens un brin stupide. Cet homme me ferait presque peur s'il ne me séduisait pas autant.

 

*  
* *

 

Je termine tout juste de déjeuner quand mon portable sonne de nouveau. Numéro masqué. Machinalement, je me renseigne à la fenêtre, mais je ne distingue rien. Je décroche cependant sans me faire prier trop longuement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant sa voix dans le "enfin" qu'il bougonne.

 **-Je ne réponds jamais quand je ne connais pas l'origine de l'appel,** plaidé-je pour ma défense.  
**-C'est bon, je suis au courant.**  
 **-Où es-tu?**  
 **-En bas!**

Je perçois le bruit de la lourde porte qui se referme, puis celui de la rue où passe un scooter. Je me lève d'un bond pour le voir traverser et rentrer chez lui rapidement.

 **-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté?**  
 **-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire une nouvelle fois que je suis la cause de tes insomnies.**  
 **-Trop drôle!**  
 **-Tu devrais descendre immédiatement pour relever ton courrier,** conseille-t-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je pousse un juron d'agacement, mais par précaution autant que par curiosité, je dévale les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une enveloppe est scotchée sur ma boîte aux lettres. Elle contient une feuille pliée en quatre et ma clé. Sur le papier, je découvre son écriture serrée. Il y a tout d'abord noté son numéro de portable, puis il me recommande en quelques mots d'ouvrir mon courrier avec discrétion. Dans la boîte elle-même, je trouve, en effet, un élégant petit sac noir soigneusement fermé.

Pressé, je remonte chez moi aussi vite que je suis descendu. Puisque Harry tient tellement au secret, c'est donc dans l'intimité de ma chambre à laquelle il n'a pas accès depuis sa fenêtre que j'ouvre le paquet. Et pour la peine, je crois que cela vaut mieux tant la surprise me saisit. Je dois avoir l'air aussi effaré que stupide en extrayant du sac un boxer absolument sublime. La soie grise se pare de reflets superbes et la dentelle est une merveille de finesse. Jamais je n'ai eu une telle lingerie entre mes mains. Il me faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser avec stupeur qu'il est, en plus, à la bonne taille. Je reprends mon souffle en m'adressant un coup d'oeil sceptique dans le miroir.

Que dois-je penser de ça?

Pour le savoir, je n'ai pas 36 solutions, et Harry s'attend sûrement à ce que j'appelle. De peur de laisser trop paraître mon émotion, je reste à l'abri dans ma chambre et je compose nerveusement le numéro qu'il a inscrit sur le papier. Il décroche à la première sonnerie.

 **-Tu as ouvert?** s'inquiète-t-il immédiatement.  
**-Et ta lettre et ton paquet, oui.**  
 **-Qu'en dis-tu?**  
 **-Qu'il est effectivement plus simple de te joindre par téléphone** , éludé-je le temps de chercher une réponse adaptée aux circonstances.

Un petit ricanement moqueur se fait entendre, puis le silence qui dure m'oblige à céder.

**-Il est magnifique.**   
**-Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise.**

Sa voix plus sourde me donne la chair de poule.

 **-Puis-je me permettre de te demander à quel usage il est destiné?**  
 **-Ne devais-tu pas te reposer?**  
 **-Oh! Je vois. Mais, ai-je besoin de porter un boxer de soie pour faire la sieste?**  
 **-Tu portes porte bien un string rouge honteusement sexy pour regarder la télé,** me rétorque-t-il aussi vite.  
**-C'était le soir, nous sommes en pleine journée.**  
 **-Et alors? Tu as accepté de te plier aux règles du jeu, Louis. Quitte à me plaire, je t'impose juste une couleur que je préfère.**

Difficile de lutter contre un tel argument. Je note au passage que je lui plais.

 **-Très bien,** soupiré-je, résigné. **Je dois te le rendre après?**  
 **-Cesse de dire des âneries! Il est à toi.**  
 **-Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire merci.**  
 **-Je ne veux aucun remerciement de ta part,** me répond-il sur un ton soudain plus sévère. **Nous prenons l'un et l'autre le même plaisir.**

J'ignore ce qu'il entend vraiment par "plaisir", mais ça fonctionne à merveille sur moi. Une indéniable excitation agite mon ventre. Pour autant, ma voix ne tremble pas trop au moment de prendre ses ultimes indications.

**-Combien de temps dois-je faire la sieste?**   
**-Autant que tu voudras.**   
**-Où seras-tu?**   
**-À mon bureau.**   
**-Te verrai-je?**   
**-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que moi, je te voie, et il me tarde.**   
**-Maintenant?**   
**-N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair?**

Je grommelle un " **si** " boudeur qui l'amuse.

 **-Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie!** conclut-il d'un ton insistant avant de raccrocher sans me laisser l'occasion de placer un autre mot.

Je scrute mon visage dans le miroir. J'ai les joues roses et les yeux brillants.  
Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué?

Je n'imaginais pas, il y a quelques jours encore, que cette aventure prendrait ce tour surprenant. Tout s'accélère à un rythme qui me dépasse un peu, mais je suis allé déjà beaucoup trop loin pour faire machine arrière. Me défiler devant Harry est devenu impossible. Et puis, je n'en ai pas envie. L'incendie qu'il a allumé, hier, n'est pas éteint. Le pompier pyromane n'a pas fini son oeuvre et me pousse à obéir pour voir jusqu'où il veut aller. Après tout c'est moi qui ai lancé les hostilités en m'affichant dans ce string provocant.

J'ai semé le vent, je récolte la tempête.  
Ce qu'il réclame de moi relève tout à la fois d'un jeu et d'un défi...ou alors...Peut-être est-ce une façon étrange et très personnelle de me séduire.  
Qui sait?

Avec une hâte fébrile, je quitte mes vêtements pour enfiler le délicat boxer. La soie douce électrise ma peau et me tire des frissons délicieux tandis que mes tétons durcis. Mon reflet dans la glace est incroyablement sexy et largement plus glamour. En avouant la pauvreté de ma lingerie, je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait au mot. Jamais un homme ne m'a fait un tel cadeau. Même s'il contribue à son plaisir, son geste m'émeut. J'ai, d'un coup, le véritable désir d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de moi, rien que pour ça, pour compenser les remerciements qu'il accepte pas.

Au seuil de ma chambre, je respire profondément. Mon coeur bat comme un fou. Je sais que je suis attendu, je dois me décider. Alors, je me lance comme on plonge dans le grand bain pour la première fois. Je traverse le salon jusqu'au canapé, et je m'allonge en essayant de trouver une posture confortable. Je n'ose pas regarder en face, j'ai peur d'être intimidé. Je ferme les yeux et je me force à songer à toute autre chose qu'à ce que je suis en train de faire. Hélas, toutes mes tentatives échouent. La soie de mon boxer me fait l'effet d'une caresse à chacun de mes mouvements, et la dentelle excite mon sexe qui en devient dure et horriblement sensible. Immanquablement, je focalise sur ces sensations affriolantes et mon esprit s'enflamme au même titre que mon corps. Exaspéré, je suis incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes, je tourne et me retourne sans arrêt. La sonnerie de mon portable me fait bondir tout à coup.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

La voix grave de Harry m'achève. Je me redresse pour apercevoir sa silhouette à la fenêtre de son bureau.

**-Je ne peux pas dormir.**   
**-C'est ce que je constate. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Ta tenue ou moi?**

Son "moi" grave et profond est une pure douceur. La question est pertinente, mais elle me met en danger de révéler trop facilement mon émotion.

**-Disons que je ne suis pas habitué à pratiquer le sieste.**   
**-Tout dépend du sens que tu donnes à ce mot.**

Son sous-entendu moqueur allume une petite alerte en moi.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**   
**-Qu'il y a sieste et sieste. Rien ne t'oblige à dormir vraiment.**

C'est bien ce que je pensais, M.Harry Styles abat ses cartes, les unes après les autres, ne dévoilant jamais totalement son jeu et profitant de chacune de mes faiblesses. Et le pire, c'est que je prends goût à me laisser ainsi manipuler.

**-Que voudrais-tu me voir faire d'autres?**   
**-Ce qui te brûle les doigts en ce moment même.**

Sa réponse est nette. Il me regarde sans sourire depuis sa fenêtre. Ma peau se couvre d'une chair de poule irrépressible. Je tente un trait d'humour pour me sortir du guêpier dans lequel je me suis fourré tout seul.

**-Drôle de tenue pour lire, n'est-ce pas?**   
**-Ce n'est pas à la lecture que tu songes, Louis.**

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis le referme. J'ai subitement très très chaud. En maître du jeu, il attend patiemment. Je suis coincé, mais je compte tout de même me défendre un peu.

 **-Et à quoi suis-je en train de songer selon toi?**  
 **-Au fait que tu te trouves dans une tenue proprement indécente sous le regard d'un homme qui produit sur toi bien plus d'effets que ce que tu consens à montrer. Au fait que si je n'avais pas été là, à t'observer, tu te serais probablement déjà donné le plaisir que ton corps te réclame.**  
 **-Voyez-vous ça?** ironisé-je, de plus en plus inquiet sur ma capacité à lui tenir tête très longtemps. **Parce que tu imagines que je suis adepte de ce genre de pratiques?**  
 **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu choisis ta lingerie chez Petit Bateau que tu vas me faire croire que tu es aussi innocent que tes boxer.**

Je laisse échapper un " **Oh** " tout aussi offusqué qu'amusé par sa repartie cinglante.

 **-Peux-tu me dire quel intérêt tu aurais à me menti** r? insiste-t-il, sûr de lui.  
**-Ce sont des aveux que tu espères entendre?**  
 **-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre dire que tu te masturbes, en effet.**  
 **-Alors quoi?**  
 **-Je veux le voi** r.

L'espace d'une seconde, je suis tenté de raccrocher et de m'enfuir, mais je n'en fais rien. Je reste là, assis dans le canapé, à fixer la fenêtre sans réussir à me décider sur la conduite que je dois tenir.

 **-Harry, tu es sérieux?**  
 **-On ne pourrait l'être d'avantage** , répond-il d'un ton plus calme, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer pour de bon.

Je déglutis, affolé tant par sa requête que par l'envie incandescente que j'ai d'y répondre. C'est comme s'il était parvenu à entrer dans ma tête et en extraire les fantasmes dont il est le héros superbe depuis qu'il a emménagé en face. Je flotte entre le rêve et la réalité.

 **-Je...ne suis pas très sûr de...**  
 **-Louis, tu as consenti un engagement moral qui m'accorde le droit de profiter de toi comme je l'entends,** ma rappelle-t-il plus bas. Je fais donc valoir cette prérogative.  
**-Je n'ai jamais fait ça devant quelqu'un,** plaidé-je un peu trop mollement pour être tout à fait convaincant.  
**-Fais-le pour moi.**

Son ordre m'atteint de plein fouet. Mon coeur se soulève et propulse mon sang à toute vitesse. Mon ventre se tord, mes tétons durcis. Tremblant, ma main libre se porte à ma gorge. Harry est debout, bien droit derrière sa fenêtre, les yeux braqués sur moi qui respire à petits coups. Je me sens brûlant. J'ignore encore si je pourrai aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il me demande. Devinant ma résistance, il m'encourage doucement.

**-Continue! Caresse-toi...pour moi!**

Mon corps se soumet de lui-même à cette injonction qui me trouble infiniment. Ma main descend et effleure l'un de mes tétons. Mon téton saillant réagit douloureusement. Ces sensations me tétanisent et m'empêche d'aller plus loin immédiatement.

 **-Ferme les yeux!** conseille mon spectateur attentif.

N'y tenant plus, je renverse la tête contre le dossier du canapé en baissant les paupières. Alors ça m'est plus facile. Je replonge dans ces fantasmes qui agitent mon sommeil. Ça injecte une petite dose supplémentaire d'adrénaline dans mes veines. Ma poigne s'empare de mon téton, le titille longuement jusqu'à me faire soupirer. Puis je poursuis mon chemin sur mon torse. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi réceptif à mes propres caresses.  
Mes jambes tremblent.  
J'y suis.  
Ce sont quelques secondes hors du temps, quelques secondes où tout s'arrête. Une parenthèse exceptionnelle que referme la voix sensuelle de Harry.

**-Tu es magnifique, Louis. Tu peux l'être davantage. Montre-moi!**

Moi, magnifique?  
Ces paroles sont les mêmes que celles que conçoit chaque nuit mon esprit débridé.  
Comment pourrais-je résister?

Je pousse un long soupir tandis que ma main docile s'immisce sous mon boxer. Mon membre est déjà tout dur et mon gland humide d'un désir que je ne contrôle plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais cette fois est différente. Je ne rêve plus que Harry me donne du plaisir puisqu'il m'en donne pour de bon, d'une manière pas très conventionnelle, certes, mais il est bien l'auteur de cette mise en scène extraordinaire qui me conduit aux confins de mes fantasmes. Alors, je m'offre à lui.

Mes doigts se posent d'abord timidement sur mon sexe comme sa bouche viendrait y laisser un tendre baiser. Cette illusion me conforte dans mon délire et les derniers rempart de ma pudeur tombent. Je baisse légèrement mon boxer, mes doigts prennent mon membre afin d'effectuer des va-et-vient. J'ondule fébrilement sous mes caresses, ma respiration est entrecoupée de gémissements que je ne peux contenir.

À l'autre bout du téléphone, Harry conserve un silence qui excite mon imagination. Au milieu du chaos qui règne dans ma tête, je n'oublie pas qu'il est là, qu'il me regarde et que c'est par sa volonté que je vais jouir.  
Je vais jouir!  
Jouir!  
Oh, my God!

Mes va-et-vient devenus plus rapide fait jaillir ma semence sur mon torse. En pleine tourmente, je m'entends crier son prénom. Je n'y peux rien, c'est sorti tout seul. Puis je retombe, haletant, sur les coussins du canapé. Mon coeur cogne à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je suis anéantie par un plaisir que je ne pensais jamais atteindre à ce niveau-là et encore moins de cette façon.

 **-Est-ce que...tu es...satisfait?** bredouillé-je, inquiet de son mutisme persistant.  
**-Presque autant que toi, on dirait**

Ses accents joyeux m'arrachent un rire nerveux.

**-Je suis fou.**   
**-Au contraire, je te trouve très en accord avec toi-même.**

Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. Il est sérieux. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour me défendre contre ce jugement que je considère pourtant comme erroné. Je suis sonné, épuisé par cette épreuve qu'il m'a fait subir. Mon corps s'apaise, entraînant avec lui les quelques facultés intellectuelles qui me restaient. Je ne suis pas en état de lutter.

 **-Je crois que tu seras capable de dormir à présent,** constate-t-il judicieusement.

Sa voix est douce, son sourire magnifique. Mes yeux picotent et se ferment. Il a raison. Je m'abîme dans les bras de Morphée à défaut des siens qui me font cependant nettement plus envie.

 

*  
* *

 

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis surpris de l'obscurité dans la pièce. Mon premier geste est d'allumer la lampe de chevet à portée de main. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, mon portable se met à sonner. Cette fois, Harry s'annonce à l'écran.

 **-Bien dormi?** interroge-t-il sur un ton goguenard.  
**-Je suis complètement dans les vapes. Quelle heure est-il?**  
 **-Un peu plus de 17 heure** s.

Sa réponse me fait bondir. Faisant fi de ma tenue légère, je me lève pour vérifier l'heure à ma montre posée sur le bureau.

 **-Oh, merde!** me lamenté-je en songeant au travail que je n'ai pas accompli.  
**-C'est que tu avais certainement besoin de te reposer,** ironise mon sournois voisin.

Il se tient derrière sa fenêtre et me contemple innocemment. Curieusement, je me sens plus du tout gêné devant lui.

Quelque chose a changé.

Nous avons franchi une étape. Tout retour en arrière me paraît impossible, en tout cas, moi, je ne le souhaite pas.

**-Tu es resté là tout le temps?**   
**-Oui. J'ai veillé sur ton sommeil.**   
**-Ai-je été à la hauteur de tes espérances?**   
**-Très largement, je t'en remercie.**

Ses réponses laconiques et sérieuses indiquent clairement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se confier davantage sur ce sujet. Malgré la curiosité qui me dévore, je me résigne à ne pas insister.

**-Suis-je autorisé à travailler un peu, maintenant?**   
**-Je te l'accorde, si tu restes dans cette tenue.**

Sa voix retrouve aussitôt un ton léger qui m'incite à continuer sur le même mode de l'humour.

**-Très bien! Mais c'est toi qui l'auras voulu.**   
**-Je constate que tu te plies fort bien aux règles du jeu.**   
**-Peut-être que je dispose d'atouts insoupçonnés.**   
**-J'ignorais que tu étais doué au poker.**   
**-Probablement plus que tu crois.**   
**-Tu bluffes.**

Je hausse les épaules en lui souriant.

 **-La partie ne fait que commencer,** dis-je avant de raccrocher le premier.

Harry hoche la tête en riant, puis s'éloigne de sa fenêtre. Comme convenu, je m'installe derrière mon ordinateur. Je suis étonné de me trouver les idées formidablement claires. Je me sens bien, heureux, et extraordinairement lucide. Si je sais que Harry est là et qu'il m'observe, il prend soin de ne pas se montrer de toute la soirée. Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à bluffer.

 

*  
* *

 

Dès le lendemain matin, une bien étrange et enivrante routine s'installe entre mon redoutable partenaire de jeu et moi. Dès que je pointe le nez dans la cuisine, mon portable sonne, et la voix de Harry me souhaite le bonjour. cet accueil chaleureux a pour effet immédiat de me mettre d'excellente humeur. Je me sens attendu, espéré même, du moins, je le crois. J'aimerais qu'il me le dise ouvertement, mais Harry ne se confie pas sur le sujet. Il ne se confie sur rien, à vrai dire. Il est plus vif et insaisissable qu'une anguille quand il s'agit d'éluder la plus anodine question personnelle. Lorsque je m'aventure à vouloir lui soutirer une information, il trouve le moyen de mettre aussitôt un terme à notre conversation. Aussi, pour garder ce contact qui me plaît tellement, j'apprends très vite à contenir ma curiosité.

À l'inverse, lui ne se prive pas de m'interroger. Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau où il se tient, il me tire sans vergogne tous les détails de ma petite vie sans éclat. Il réclame que je lui livre des anecdotes du lycée, que je lui raconte mes élèves, mes collègues. Il s'amuse à m'entendre parler anglais, d'ailleurs il le parle lui-même très bien. Nous discutons à distance, de tout, de rien, il rit de m'entendre m'emporter inutilement contre un film que je trouve mauvais ou m'enthousiasmer pour un chanteur à la mode. J'adore l'entendre rire, son timbre grave prend des accents plus naturels qui le rendent presque accessible. Hélas, ma bonne volonté à répondre avec la plus grande sincérité à ses questions ne l'incite pas à m'imiter. Sans doute, pour une raison que j'ignore, lui faut-il du temps.

Je suis tout disposé à le lui accorder.

Il ne semble pas complètement hostile à cette idée, nos conversations se prolongent indéfiniment tant que le sujet demeure banal. Dès lors, je guette instinctivement la faille, une faiblesse de sa part, mais, comme s'il s'en rendait compte, il me punit en raccrochant et en disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Alors, il me manque, et il le sait. Je reste songeur derrière ma fenêtre à regarder celle qu'il vient de quitter avant de me secouer. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'en réjouit. J'ai surpris plus d'une fois son sourire.

Jour après jour, il répète ce manège et m'attire un peu plus dans ses filets. Si j'en ai conscience, je prends gravement goût à vivre en sa compagnie à la fois lointaine et si prévenante. Harry envahit pleinement mon quotidien au point que j'en oublie tout le reste.

Zayn finit par s'inquiéter de nouveau. Je réalise, lorsqu'il appelle, que cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis dans ma bulle. Je m'excuse piteusement de mon silence très inhabituel et je prétexte mon énorme retard dans mon travail de traduction. Alors qu'il a toujours été mon précieux confident, je ne souffle pas un mot au sujet de mon troublant voisin. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait ni de la relation étrange que j'entretiens avec cet homme, c'est autre chose. Même s'il est devenu courant de dévoiler ses fantasmes autour d'un verre entre amis, celui-là va bien au-delà du rêve.

Comment justifier mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui?  
Je ne suis pas sûre que Zayn comprenne, et je n'ai pas envie de subir une leçon de morale que je sais inévitable si je passe aux aveux Alors je garde le secret, Harry n'appartient qu'à moi.

Il me connait bien. Si il accueille mon alibi de boulot en retard avec une apparente facilité, il me fait promettre de lui réserver une soirée entre gars avant de mettre sur la table toutes nos histoires de mecs. Je devine que je n'ai pas été plus efficace avec lui qu'avec Harry.  
Je vais devoir réfléchir à une stratégie de défense.  
Heureusement pour moi, Zayn me laisse plus de temps que mon voisin. Ce dernier doit posséder un sixième sens, ce n'est pas possible. À peine, ai-je raccroché que je reçois un SMS me conseillant d'aller relever mon courrier.

Cela constitue une grande nouveauté dans mon quotidien. Ma boîte aux lettres se remplit régulièrement d'un petit sac dans lequel je trouve, chaque fois, de la lingerie différente. C'est à croire que mon cher voisin a décidé de remédier à ce qu'il considère comme une grosse lacune dans mon éducation d'homme. Au boxer en soie grise succède ainsi un autre boxer ivoire, puis un body noir. Lorsque je m'inquiète légitimement de ces dépenses, Harry m'envoie paître et affirme sans détour que mes protestations l'agacent. Pour seul remerciement, il réclame le plaisir de me voir porter ce qu'il m'offre. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à moitié nu chez moi. Ça ne me change pas vraiment de ce que je faisait avant, sauf que j'ai largement moins l'allure d'un adolescent attardé et que ces effets affriolants excitent dangereusement ma libido déjà sérieusement active. Sur ce point-là, je dois admettre une certaine efficacité de la méthode.

Durant ces quelques jours, Harry se contente de me regarder déambuler en tenue légère sans rien exiger de plus. Pour ma part, je me garde de le provoquer sur un terrain où je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Certes, sa démonstration de l'autre jour m'a convaincu que j'étais capable de ce genre de chose, mais de là à me transformer en exhibitionniste forcené...pourquoi pas, au fond?

 

*  
* *

 

Le sac noir du jour contient un nouveau boxer d'un vert profond. Il est si transparent qu'il laisse paraître mon sexe. Je n'éprouve cependant plus de gêne à entrer ainsi vêtu dans le salon. Mon apparition déclenche très vite la sonnerie de mon portable. Alors que je m'attendais à une taquinerie dont il est devenu coutumier, les accents de sa voix sont différents, comme mécontents. Inquiet, je gagne la fenêtre où je ne distingue que son ombre dans l'encadrement.

 **-Ça ne te plaît pas?** me risqué-je à demander. **Tu veux que j'aille me changer?**  
 **-N'y pense même pas!** me répond-il sèchement.

Pincé par la froideur de cet accueil, je n'hésite pas à franchir la limite derrière laquelle me cantonne généralement la crainte de le voir s'enfuir.

**-Explique-moi Harry!**

Sa silhouette réagit et s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Il ne raccroche cependant pas. Pour ne pas le décourager, je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix s'élève de nouveau, plus rauque. Et comme de juste, il répond à ma question par une autre question.

**-Combien as-tu eu d'hommes dans ta vie, Louis?**   
**-Trois, pourquoi?**   
**-Durant combien de temps?**

Son interrogatoire inattendu me fait secouer la tête, mais comme toujours, je cède très vite à sa demande.

 **-Le premier était mon petit ami du temps du lycée. Notre relation s'est terminée après le bac, quand il est parti faire ses études ailleurs. Il souhaitait que je l'accompagne, j'avais d'autres aspirations.**  
 **-Ne l'aimais-tu pas?**  
 **-Pas assez pour sacrifier tout le reste, apparemment.**  
 **-Le deuxième?**  
 **\- Calvin a été une comète dans mon existence. Ça n'a pas duré plus de trois mois.**  
 **-Pour quelle raison?**  
 **-Je me suis rendu compte un peu tardivement que mon appartement l'intéressait tout autant que moi. sa grande disponibilité était essentiellement due à son côté oisif permanent.**  
 **-Je vois. Et le troisième?**  
 **-Avec Stan, ça été plus sérieux. Nous avons vécu ensemble durant plus d'un an.**  
**-Que s'est-il passé?**  
 **-Je terminais mes études pour l'agrégation, je bossais comme un dingue. Lui travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant. Nos horaires complètement décalés ont contribué à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, nous avons fait le constat que ça n'irait jamais mieux. Nous avons rompu de manière assumée.**  
 **-Aucun regret?**  
 **-Sur le moment, si, bien sûr, mais...**  
 **-Mais?**  
 **-J'étais très occupé par mon boulot et mon petit job de traducteur. Je me suis aperçu que le célibat était finalement ce qui me convenait le mieux.**  
 **-À quand remonte cette dernière relation?**  
 **-Un peu plus de deux ans.**  
 **-La présence d'un homme te manque, n'est-ce pas?**

Je déglutis. Cette constatation semble en relation directe avec mon propre cas. Je sens le moment venu d'être très honnête avec lui et avec moi-même.

**-Oui et non...parfois.**   
**-C'est à dire?**   
**-Tu sais, Harry, je ne crois plus au prince charmant depuis longtemps, mais les aventures sans lendemain ne m'attirent pas davantage. Je me sens bien comme ça.**   
**-Pourtant, tu as envie de moi.**

Une décharge électrique me crispe dans le fauteuil. Il me prend par surprise et me prive de mes moyens.

 **-Réponds-moi, Louis,** insiste-t-il.  
**-Parce que c'était une question?** plaisanté-je de mon mieux.  
**-C'en est une, oui.**  
 **-Tu as décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, aujourd'hui?**  
 **-Pour le moment, c'est toi qui joues avec les miens.**  
 **-Tu as commencé.**  
 **-Je ne le conteste pas.**  
 **-Encore heureux!**  
 **-Dans ce cas, dis le moi. As-tu envie de moi?**  
 **-Aurais-tu quelques doutes au sujet de tes capacités de séduction?**  
 **-Réponds par oui ou par non!**

Je marque un silence qu'il respecte. Ma seule réserve porte sur les conséquences de ma réponse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Harry en attend. Je suis dans une impasse, quoi qu'il arrive. Je prends donc une courte inspiration et je me lance.

 **-Oui.**  
 **-Ce que je te demande de faire t'embarrasse-t-il?**  
 **-J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**  
 **-Réponds-moi,** réclame-t-il de nouveau en m'entendant contourner encore une fois l'obstacle de sa question  
**-Au début, oui.**  
 **-Et maintenant?**  
 **-Beaucoup moins.**  
 **-Pourquoi selon toi?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me ressemble pas.**  
 **-Aucun de tes trois amants n'a réclamé de te regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une fois?**  
 **-Non.**  
 **-Ils ont eu tort, crois-moi.**

Mon coeur fait un bond de joie. C'est sans doute l'un des compliments qui me touche le plus.

 **-Cela signifie-t-il que tu aimes?** tenté-je avec précaution.  
**-Je te l'ai déjà dit.**  
 **-Alors pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions?**  
 **-Je ne veux te contraindre à rien, Louis. Si ma démarche te paraît un tant soit peu exagérée ou te chagrine, je préfère que nous en restions là tout de suite.**

Un coup de froid s'abat sur moi. Dans un élan, je me lève et je vais à la fenêtre. Harry se tient debout, il me regarde avec une gravité qui m'inquiète.

 **-Si j'en avais été choqué, je t'aurais raccroché au nez dès la première fois,** plaidé-je avec sincérité.

Il conserve le silence un long moment sans pour autant cesser de me contempler. On dirait qu'il réfléchit. Les secondes qui s'écoulent me sont insupportables.

 **-Est-ce que je t'ai donné cette impression?** demandé-je aussi calmement que possible.  
**-Non.**  
 **-Tu le regrettes?**

Poussé dans ses retranchements, il élude d'un petit rire qui sonne un peu faux.

**-Je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je tiens seulement à m'assurer que ce n'est pas non plus ton cas.**   
**-Eh bien, je te réponds très franchement, je suis un grand garçon, et j'assume entièrement mes coups de folie. Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait, et je suis même prêt à recommencer si tu le désires.**

Ma provocation lui arrache un sourire.

**-Tu es encore plus surprenant que je le pensais.**   
**-J'ai tout un tas de qualités insoupçonnées.**   
**-C'est ce que je constate.**   
**-C'est un compliment?**   
**-Oui.**   
**-On dirait que ça te coûte de le reconnaître.**   
**-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes, en effet, de trahir ce que je pense.**

Le mot "trahir" me fait tiquer, mais je présume qu'il relève spontanément de sa façon plutôt sophistiquée de s'exprimer. Je ne m'en émeus donc pas outre mesure, mais ça me donne l'envie de le taquiner.

**-Eh bien, maintenant que tu t'es trahi, ce dont je te remercie, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi rime ce petit interrogatoire?**   
**-À poser des jalons.**   
**-Des jalons?**   
**-Sais-tu seulement jusqu'où tu serais prêt à me suivre?**   
**-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Et de toute façon, je suis déjà allé plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais fait en dehors d'une véritable relation.**   
**-Si j'exigeais davantage, le ferais-tu?**   
**-Qu'entends-tu pas "davantage"?**   
**-Je te propose de le découvrir au fur et à mesure.**   
**-C'est ce que tu appelles "des jalons"?**   
**-Oui.**

Un petit coup d'électricité me traverse le bas-ventre. Si ma tête n'a pas encore analysé la chose, mon corps, lui, réagit spontanément.

Une minute, Louis!  
Il ne s'agirait pas de faire n'importe quoi non plus. Je me force à respirer profondément, histoire d'oxygéner mon cerveau embrouillé. La réponse me paraît alors évidente.

**-Aurais-je le droit à un joker?**

Un court silence accueille ma requête. Apparemment, elle n'étais pas prévue au programme.

 **-Oui,** concède-t-il après quelques secondes.  
**-Ai-je également le droit, en retour, d'obtenir quelque chose de ta part?**  
 **-Que souhaites-tu de moi?**  
 **-Que tu répondes sincèrement lorsque je te pose des questions.**  
 **-Serais-je autorisé, moi aussi, à user d'un joker?**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-Alors je l'utilise maintenant.**  
 **-Harry!** m'exclamé-je, offusqué par sa réaction. **Tu n'as pas le droit!**  
 **-Conformément aux règles que nous venons de définir, j'en ai le droit, je suis désolé.**

Vexé de m'être fait berner si facilement, je manque de lui raccrocher au nez, mais je sens que je le regretterai aussitôt. Je me content donc de bouder ostensiblement.

 **-En dehors de ça, tu peux tout obtenir de moi, Louis,** reprend-il d'un ton affreusement séduisant.  
**-Tout?**  
 **-À moins, bien sûr, que tu trouves ton travail plus divertissant.**

Son insinuation me rend le sourire. Cet homme est décidément maître dans l'art de jouer avec mes nerfs.

**-Tu sais m'en distraire mieux que personne.**   
**-Je suis heureux que tu en conviennes.**   
**-Tu n'en doutais pas, n'est-ce pas?**

Nouveau silence.  
M.Styles use abusivement de son joker, je trouve, mais j'accepte les règles. Autant changer ede sujet et revenir au début de la conversation.

**-Bon, alors? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît pas dans cette tenue?**   
**-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne me plaisait pas. Bien au contraire.**   
**-Suis-je donc un tout petit peu désirable?**

Un sourire se dessine sur son beau visage. J'aime sa façon de me regarder.

 **-Tu es un impitoyable provocateur** , m'accuse-t-il avec humour.  
**-Je peux faire pire, tu sais?**  
 **-Oui, je le sais.**

Échauffé par ce jeu, ma libido atteint son seuil d'alerte.

 **-Harry, je n'ai pas prévu de travailler, ce soir.**  
 **-Ni de dormir, apparemment,** me réplique-t-il  
**-J'éprouve quelques difficultés de sommeil, en ce moment.**  
 **-J'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute.**  
 **-Tu espères en vérité que je te dise que c'est tout le contraire,** rectifié-je sans mal.  
**-Je constate que je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.**

Sa pointe d'ironie me ramène à son refus de se livrer à mes questions. Visiblement, il m'invite ainsi à devoir décrypter tout seul chacune des petites phrases énigmatiques qu'il a l'art de distiller au cours de nos échanges. Je ne suis pas décidé à le laisser m'entraîner sur cette voie.

**-Tu sais pertinemment que tu me conduis à des extrêmes.**   
**-Parce que tu considères la masturbation comme un extrême?**

Je manque m'étouffer dans un éclat de rire que je ne parviens pas à contenir.

**-Non...mais...**   
**-C'est comme tes boxer en coton piochés au rayon adolescent, en somme.**   
**-En termes plus directs, je dirais surtout que tu fous un sacré bordel chez moi, à tout points de vue.**   
**-C'est pour ton bien.**   
**-Si tu le dis.**   
**-Tu en doutes?**   
**-Je ne sais pas.**   
**-Alors laisse-moi te convaincre.**   
**-De quelle manière?**   
**-En te conduisant à d'autres extrêmes.**

Un coup de chaud m'envahit. Sa voix grave me fait chavirer. J'ai besoin d'un appui et je le trouve en m'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau.

 **-Que se passe-t-il**? se moque-t-il en me voyant perdre pied. **As-tu déjà besoin de ton joker?**  
 **-Tu plaisantes?** nié-je vivement. **J'ai seulement besoin de m'asseoir.**  
 **-Ta fatigue m'inquiète vraiment,** continue-t-il sur un ton de plus en plus joueur. **Passes-tu tellement de temps à te caresser?**  
 **-J'ai envie de t'étrangler parfois,** le grondé-je en devenant pivoine de la tête aux pieds.  
**-Je suscite décidément beaucoup d'envies chez toi.**  
 **-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**  
 **-Détrompe-toi, je l'imagine très bien.**  
 **-Ah oui?**  
 **-Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que tu te fasses jouir en rêvant de moi. Je me trompe?**

Au point où j'en suis, je ne vois pas de raison de mentir sur le sujet.

**-Non.**   
**-Peut-être que si tu le faisais maintenant, tu trouverais plus aisément le sommeil.**

J'ai un instant d'hésitation en le voyant me défier du regard depuis se fenêtre. Harry saisit aussitôt mon silence au rebond et s'éloigne dans l'ombre.

 **-Que fais-tu?** m'alarmé-je.  
**-Je te facilite les choses.**  
 **-Oh, je vois,** dis-je en rejoignant à mon tour le canapé.  
**-Je te promets de ne pas prononcer un mot,** ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus basse.  
**-Et si je souhaitais, moi, que tu me parles?**  
 **-Que veux-tu m'entendre dire?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas...n'importe quoi.**  
 **-Que je te supplie?**  
 **-C'est une perspective qui ne me déplaît pas,** plaisanté-je.  
**-En quels termes souhaite-tu que je le fasse?**

J'en reste coite au téléphone.

**-Tu serais vraiment prêt à me supplier?**   
**-Oui.**

Pour la peine, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Mon sang circule à toute vitesse dans mes veines.

 **-Où es-tu?** interrogé-je tout bas.  
**-Juste en face de toi, comme toujours.**  
 **-Harry, tu m'intimides,** avoué-je sans honte.  
**-Il n'y a aucune raison, je te le promets. Ouvre les jambes, Louis.**

Guidé par sa belle voix qui me rassure, je me cale dans le fond du canapé et j'obéis docilement.

 **-Je me demande à quoi tu veux en venir,** continué-je, sous le charme de cet instant.  
**-Pour le moment, j'ai seulement très envie de te voir jouir pour moi.**

Sa réponse ma plaît. Je fais courir ma main libre sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, puis mes doigts caressent lentement mon sexe chaud et tendu.

 **-Comme ça?** interrogé-je avec beaucoup d'audace.  
**-Je pense que tu peux faire mieux.**

D'un coup de reins, je bascule un peu plus au bord du canapé pour m'offrir plus d'aisance et mes doigts reprennent leurs caresses sur mon sexe bigrement réceptif. Je renverse ma tête contre le coussin.

 **-Dis-moi quel goût tu as** , me demande-t-il.

Je porte un doigt un peu timide à mes lèvres pour le sucer avant de répondre.

**-Je dirais, épicé.**   
**-Tu aimes?**   
**-Oui. Et toi, aimes-tu me voir faire ça?**   
**-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.**   
**-Je veux te l'entendre dire...encore.**

Malgré mon souffle plus court et mon coeur qui bat plus fort, je guette chaque son au téléphone, comme si de sa réponse dépendait ma jouissance.

**-Oui, j'aime ça. Je prends tout autant de plaisir que toi.**   
**-Je vais jouir, Harry.**

Mes doigts vont et viennent sans relâche. Ils sont plus nerveux, au fur et à mesure que je sens venir l'orgasme. Je me raidis.

**-Encore, Louis!**

Sa voix tendue et plus rauque provoque une chair de poule sur ma peau brûlante. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je me cambre en gémissant de bonheur tandis que, sous ma main, mon sexe palpite comme un fou.  
Essoufflé, je retombe dans le fond du canapé. Harry ne dit rien. Tant bien que mal, j'essaye d'articuler trois mots pour savoir ce que M.Styles a pensé de ma prestation.

 **-Je crois que nous venons de poser un nouveau jalon,** répond-il évasivement.  
**-Tu sais que...ça ne me renseigne pas beaucoup**  
 **-Je constate que tu n'as pas utilisé ton joker.**  
 **-Peut-être parce que je suis plus joueur que toi,** insinué-je en me redressant.  
**-Incontestablement.**  
 **-C'est un aveu d'échec?**  
 **-Non. C'est juste un constat.**  
 **-Qui te désole à ce point?**  
 **-Aucunement. Tu es très conforme à ce que je croyais. Ce qui fait de toi un adversaire redoutable.**  
 **-Je te rappelle que tu as choisi toi-même le jeu et que tu en as fixé tout seul les règles.**  
 **-J'assume moi aussi mes coups de folie.**  
 **-On peut tout arrêter maintenant, si tu veux** , proposé-je, un peu vexé de son attitude soudain plus distante.  
**-J'ai déjà utilisé mon joker.**  
 **-Pas moi.**  
 **-En as-tu envie?**  
 **-Pas sur ce coup-là, désolé, Harry.**

Un rire sonore accueille ma réponse. J'aime ça. Tout redevient plus léger.

 **-Combien de manches prévois-tu dans cette partie?** demandé-je innocemment en me levant pour rejoindre la fenêtre où il vient de réapparaître.  
**-Autant qu'il sera nécessaire.**  
 **-Ça peut durer longtemps dans ce cas.**  
 **-Indéfiniment.**

Ce petit mot me comble de joie, mais l'afficher serait sûrement inopportun. Je calme donc mes élans.

**-Et qu'y a-t-il à gagner au juste?**   
**-À gagner, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que toi, tu n'as rien à perdre.**   
**-Et toi?**

Un petit sourire me répond en premier. Je devine déjà la suite.

 **-À demain, cher voisin,** lance-t-il comme je m'y attendais avant de raccrocher.

Cet homme est décidément insaisissable.


	4. Coup de bluff

Le lendemain Harry rappelle comme si de rien n'était. Son humeur est joyeuse, presque taquine. Je n'ose toutefois pas l'attaquer sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous et me contente de banalités. Il finit par en rire et décoche la flèche en premier

**-As-tu bien dormi?**   
**-Très bien, merci.**

Mes précautions de langage l'amusent beaucoup, on dirait.

 **-C'est à moi de te remercier** , conteste-t-il sur un ton rieur.  
**-Puis-je savoir pourquoi?**

Harry apparaît soudain dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il a troqué son habituel jean contre un costume sombre qui lui va à ravir. Mon ahurissement le fait sourire, mais il ne dévie pas du sujet qui nous intéresse.

 **-Tu aurais pu utiliser ton joker.**  
 **-Ça me semblait, disons, prématuré.**  
 **-Tu as eu raison.**  
 **-Tu le pense vraiment?**  
 **-Oui. Tu étais follement désirable, Louis.**  
 **-C'est agréable de te l'entendre dire.**  
 **-Mon joker m'autorise quelques exceptions.**  
 **-Je vois.**  
 **-Tu trouveras un petit cadeau de remerciement dans ta boîte,** ajoute-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Là, c'est un peu la douche froide et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

**-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour en être remercié, Harry. Je ne veux pas de cadeau. Tu m'en as déjà suffisamment comme ça.**   
**-Alors, ne le prends pas comme tel.**   
**-Et comment devrais-je le prendre?**   
**-Une participation de ma part à ton rattrapage.**   
**-Rattrapage de quoi?**   
**-On sent le manque, Louis. Tu jouis si vite que j'ai le plus grand mal à te suivre.**   
**-Pardon?**

Un éclat de rire accueille mon exclamation de stupeur. S'il compte s'en tirer comme ça, c'est hors de question.

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu...enfin que toi aussi, tu as...**  
 **-Joker!** élude-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
**-Non! Non, je veux que tu me dises,** m'exclamé-je.  
**-Quand je te dis que tu étais follement désirable, je ne parlais pas à la légère.**  
 **-C'est vrai?** exulté-je.  
**-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.**

Devinant trop bien qu'il n'en dira pas davantage, j'en reviens à mes banalités.

 **-Tu travailles?**  
 **-Les meilleures choses ont une fin et l'appartement est rangé.**  
 **-Tu as rempli tes objectifs bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait,** boudé-je, en jetant un regard désolé sur le manuscrit posé devant moi.  
**-Il te reste encore quelques jours, et je ne serai pas là pour te distraire.**  
 **-Tu vas me manquer**.

Nos regards se défient à distance, et Harry cède le premier.

**-Au revoir, Louis.**

Il raccroche et disparaît. Je le vois sortir de chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il lève la tête vers moi en passant la porte cochère de son immeuble et m'adresse un sourire. Puis il s'engouffre dans sa voiture et démarre rapidement.

Conformément à son conseil et malgré mes protestations, je descends faire le relevé de ma boîte aux lettres. Dans le petit sac noir, je découvre, ahurie, un de ces jouets à la mode dont raffolent certains de mes amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux au moment où le gode d'un rose fluo pétant se met à vibrer vigoureusement dans ma main. Je n'éprouve plus aucune colère. Je dirais m^me qu'après la stupéfiante confidente de Harry, ce cadeau se spécial allume en moi un désir auquel je ne résiste pas longtemps.

Dans l'intimité de ma chambre, je me risque donc à un premier essai. Je n'étais pourtant fait gloriole de ne pas céder à cette nouvelle tendance, et me voilà, allongé sur mon lit, à onduler malgré moi au rythme imposé par ce bout de plastique. À la vitesse à laquelle je jouis, je dois reconnaître l'efficacité du bidule, mais surtout l'exactitude du commentaire de Harry sur mon manque d'habitude. Le plaisir que je viens de tirer de cet accessoire est néanmoins fugace et sa saveur artificielle. Je fais l'impasse sur le bruit do moteur qui, après coup, me fait bien rire. Je ne tarde pas à rêver d'un autre plaisir, plus réel, plus vivant. Un plaisir que Harry se refuse visiblement à me donner malgré sa propre envie. Son aveu me laisse songeur et perplexe. Je l'imagine mal se masturber en me regardant.  
Et pourtant!

 

*  
* *

 

Il est presque 21 heures. La lumière jaillit dans l'appartement d'en face en même temps que mon téléphone sonne.

 **-Tu rentres tard,** constaté-je simplement.  
**-Un peu de boulot à rattraper. Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé?**

Son allusion m'arrache un sourire.

**-Oui, merci!**

Harry éclate alors d'un rire sonore.

**-Je te félicite. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.**   
**-T'attendais-tu aussi à ce que je t'en remercie?**

Il fait mine de réfléchir avant de me rétorquer un "oui" joueur.

**-J'en étais certain.**   
**-J'en déduis donc que tu as déjà commencé l'entraînement.**   
**-On ne peut rien te cacher.**   
**-Voilà une perspective intéressante.**   
**-Hélas, je reprends le lycée bientôt.**   
**-Et alors?**   
**-Ça va être difficile de maintenir la cadence.**   
**-Peut-être faudrait-il prévoir de quoi te divertir en classe.**   
**-En classe? Mais à quoi penses-tu?**   
**-Tu manques vraiment d'imagination, Louis.**   
**-Je sais...comme pour mes boxer.**

Mon ironie continue de l'amuser, mais il se ressaisit très vite.

**-Dans ce cas, je m'en charge, si tu me le permets.**   
**-J'ai toujours mon joker, dans le pire des cas.**   
**-Éventuellement...Bonne nuit, Louis!**

Son "Bonne nuit" me cloue le bec. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la moindre question, il a raccroché. Sa petite phrase résonne comme une menace dans ma mémoire. Comme s'il craignait en effet que je quitte la partie à ce stade.

Ses allusions m'empêchent de fermer l'oeil. Durant toute la nuit, je cogite inutilement. À peine suis-je levé, le dimanche, qu'un SMS m'enjoint d'aller relever le courrier. Harry a décidé de me mener la vie dure. Je m'habille en hâte et je descends les deux étages. Comme de juste, le sac noir contient un objet auquel je ne m'attendais pas.  
Des boules de geisha.  
L'espace d'un instant, je me demande jusqu'où s'étend sa collection de sex-toys et s'il compte m'en faire profiter encore longtemps de cette façon.

Lorsque je rejoins mon appartement, les fenêtres d'en face sont grandes ouvertes. Harry est adossé contre l'une d'entre elles et me sourit le plus innocemment du monde. Cette fois, je crois bien qu'il attend que je l'appelle, ce dont je ne ma prive pas.

 **-Tu comptes vraiment que je mette ça durant mes cours?** attaqué-je sans préambule.  
**-C'est toi qui te plains de souffrir du manque, je te signale. À ton niveau, il faut reprendre au tout début. J'ai donc pensé que c'était la meilleure méthode.**  
 **-Je vais avoir l'air de quoi?**  
 **-De quoi voudrais-tu avoir l'air, Louis? Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne rien laisser paraître.**  
 **-Tu es...un vrai démon!** le grondé-je en riant malgré moi.  
**-Tu me remercieras plus tard.**  
 **-N'y compte pas!**  
 **-On parie?**

Je secoue la tête, amusé par sa provocation. Je me sens plus insouciant et plus gaie. Harry a éveillé quelque chose en moi que je ne soupçonnais pas, et même si je m'en défends officiellement, je n'exclus pas de e risquer à utiliser son petit cadeau. Mon espiègle voisin s'en doute. Je le devine à ses accents moqueurs quand il me souhaite une bonne rentrée.  
La partie n'est pas finie, je ne le démens pas.

J'aborde donc la reprise avec un peu d'appréhension et une grosse émotion. Après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai finalement décidé de céder à la curiosité. Dons mon fessier, les boules de geisha me procurent des sensations troublantes et inédites. Rien que le fait de remonter la rue et de prendre le métro, mon sexe est tendu et dur.

Durant toute la matinée, je ne cesse de songer à ça, allant jusqu'à me dandiner sur la chaise, voir même me levé, poussé par une stupide crainte que cela se remarque. Par chance, le lundi est le jour le plus court de la semaine et ma parano prend rapidement fin. Libéré dès la mi-journée, je fais à pieds une bonne partie du chemin du retour.

À chaque pas, mon fessier subit une nouvelle agitation qui me colle un sourire idiot sur le visage. Les quelques passants que je croise doivent me prendre pour un cinglé. Heureusement, à Paris, je peux me permettre ce genre d'excentricité sans que ça émeuve outre mesure. Malgré la découverte plutôt affriolante de leur pouvoir, je suis tout de même soulagé de retirer les boules en rentrant chez moi. Entre le gode et ça, je finis par me dire que je ne suis pas spécialement fan des gadgets. Même si je comprends que ça puisse amuser de temps en temps, ça ne remplace pas la chaleur d'un homme, la douceur de sa peau, la griserie de ses baisers, l'ivresse de se sentir possédé. Je suis soudain envahie d'une vague de nostalgie.

Combien de temps Harry me tiendra-t-il à distance de ses bras?

Après sa confidence voilée, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il désire se contenter longtemps de ce jeu de voyeurisme. Si seulement je savais à quoi il veut en venir!

En tout cas, je me languis de le toucher de nouveau, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, sa bouche sur la mienne Ma belle humeur s'est envolée. La petite bulle dans laquelle j'ai passé les deux semaines précédentes n'a pas résisté à la réalité du quotidien. Cette histoire de joker est stupide, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

La lumière ne jaillit en face qu'à plus de 21 heures. Je commençais à désespérer. Mon coeur se remet à battre plus fort à la première sonnerie de mon portable. Harry ne tarde pas à apparaître à la fenêtre.

 **-Comment s'est passée ta rentrée?** demande-t-il.  
**-Elle fut tendu.**  
 **-Est-ce que cela t'a plu?**  
 **-Sur le moment, oui.**

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

**-Mais? Y a-t-il du joker dans l'air?**

Sa question m'agace un peu. Je prends une longue inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs.

**-Non, il n'y a pas de joker. Et pour être tout à fait franc, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un jour. Ça me servirai à quoi?**

Le coup fait mouche. Harry se fige derrière son carreau. Je regrette déjà mon éclat. Je pousse un soupir en posant une main fraîche sur mon front brûlant. La voix de Harry s'élève, un peu plus grave.

**-C'est toi qui l'as réclamé, Louis.**   
**-J'ignorais dans quoi tu voulais m'entraîner. Et...je l'ignore toujours.**   
**-À ta place, je jouerais la prudence.**   
**-Qu'ai-je donc à craindre?**   
**-La défaite, sans doute. Bonne nuit, cher voisin.**

Sur ces brèves paroles, il disparaît et la lumière de son bureau s'éteint aussitôt.  
Encore raté!  
Je vais me coucher, seul et démuni, comme les autres jours. Si Harry ne s'est emporté contre ma petite rébellion, j'ai bien perçu la menace. Si je continue de le brusquer, je vais le perdre, et ça, je ne m'y résous pas.  
Pas maintenant, pas encore!

Cet homme sublime, étrange et mystérieux donne à ma vie un sens nouveau, une saveur d'interdit qui me fait vibrer. Alors, même si je ne vois pas l'issue de cette drôle de situation, j'ai envie que cela dure. Aussi, dès le lendemain, je rentre dans le rang. Harry ne s'en étonne visiblement pas, il n'y fait même pas la plus petite allusion. Nos relations à distance reprennent comme avant.  
Enfin presque!

Avec la rentrée pour tous les deux, c'est une routine différente qui s'installe. Harry part tôt et revient tard. Cela me permet de bosser sur mes traductions en l'attendant. De plus en plus, tranquille et studieux, le jour, l'autre sensuel, voire érotique lorsque la lumière d'en face s'allume et que mon portable sonne. Harry s'y montre parfois fatigué et tendu. Il n'exige rien de particulier, se contente de me regarder et de m'entendre faire le récit de ma journée sans souffler un mot de la sienne, évidemment.

 

*  
* *

 

La semaine suivante voit le retour de mon élève particulier. Oliver frappe ses petits coups à ma porte en début d'après-midi. Il est en grande forme et visiblement de bonne humeur. Nous nous installons tous deux au salon où il commence par me raconter un peu ses vacances bretonnes. Il rit de bon coeur quand je lui avoue n'avoir pas beaucoup progressé dans mes traductions.

Le prof en faute, ça l'amuse.

Entre deux exercices, il accepte le café que je lui propose. À force de venir chez moi, il y a pris ses aises et n'hésite pas à me suivre à la cuisine. Tandis que je remplis nos tasses, il me lorgne d'un drôle d'air.

 **-Y a un problème?** finis-je par demander, embarrassé par son examen silencieux.  
**-Tu as quelque chose de changé.**  
 **-Comment ça?**  
 **-J'en sais rien, mais ça te va bien.**

Je hausse les épaules en lui fourrant la tasse de café dans les mains.

 **-Tiens, ça t'évitera de dire des âneries.**  
 **-Pourquoi des âneries?** se défend-il aussitôt. **Ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je te dise que t'es canon comme mec?**

J'émets un ricanement surpris avant de considérer mon élève avec circonspection. Jamais il ne s'est laissé aller à ce genre de déclaration avec moi.

 **-Si on en revenait à nos moutons?** proposé-je sans lui laisser le choix

Oliver acquiesce en s'asseyant de nouveau dans le salon, mais sa concentration semble définitivement évaporée.

 **-Y a ton voisin qui se rince l'oeil,** annonce-t-il en me désignant la fenêtre.

En effet, Harry nous regarde depuis son bureau. Il a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air grave qui le rend véritablement irrésistible. Pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'émotion que me cause cette divine vision, je me détourne rapidement en feignant la plus grande indifférence.

**-Bon! Oliver, si tu n'as plus la tête à bosser, autant en rester là pour aujourd'hui.**

Un peu surpris par mon coup de griffe, ce dernier sourcille, puis lève les mains en guise de reddition.

**-OK! Je suis sage, promis! On peut continuer.**

Oliver tient sa promesse et se montre coopérative pour que le cours se termine correctement. Je souffle cependant lorsqu'il quitte mon appartement. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait une épreuve à ce point. En face, bien sûr, plus le moindre signe de vie de la part de Harry. Je considère ma pile de feuillets avec scepticisme.  
Plus envie de bosser!

Bien que je déteste ça, j'opte pour une virée au supermarché. Mes placards sont de nouveau vides. De courir dans les rayons en songeant à ce qui va me nourrir cette semaine me permet de décompresser. Je rentre de meilleure humeur, du moins jusqu'au palier du deuxième étage. Mon coeur a un raté et je manque de lâcher mes paquets en découvrant ma porte entrouverte. J'étais pourtant bien certain de l'avoir verrouillée en partant. La peur n'évitant pas le danger, il faut tout de même que je pénètre chez moi. Le soupir de soulagement que je pousse est à la hauteur de la trouille que j'ai eue. Harry est là, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, admirant depuis ma fenêtre la façade de son immeuble. Je suis saisi d'un élan de tout mon être qui menace de me jeter à son cou, mais je suis immédiatement stoppé par son attitude froide et distante. Passé le cap de l'émotion et de la surprise, l'indignation prend le dessus au point que j'en oublie de le saluer.

**-Comment es-tu entré?**

Il se retourne d'un bloc, ses prunelles extraordinaires me foudroient.

**-J'étais cambrioleur dans une vie antérieure.**

Devinant que je n'en tirerai rien, je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour y déposer mes courses. Il m'observe en silence jusqu'à ce que ne puisse faire autrement que de revenir à lui.

 **-Que me vaut cette visite impromptue?**  
 **-Je voulais voir ce que tu mes caches.**  
 **-Ah! Parce que je te caches des choses?**  
 **-Quelques-unes, à commencer par ta chambre,** explique-t-il en s'adossant au mur.  
**-Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite?**  
 **-Pourquoi as-tu rangé tes jouets au fond d'un tiroir?**

D'apprendre qu'il a fouillé mon chevet ne me réjouit pas outre mesure. Il a dû découvrir ma plaquette de pilules, oui je suis hermaphrodite, mais aussi les préservatifs que j'ai achetés récemment en pensant à lui. Quand aux jouets, je les ai remisés sans état d'âme, les tenant finalement pour responsable de ma frustration grandissante. La question un peu brutale de Harry me donne cependant le sentiment d'être fautif et de devoir m'en défendre.

**-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.**

Il accueille mon sourire innocent avec une froideur qui me colle un frisson.

 **-Tu es loin d'en abuser, en effet.**  
 **-En quoi ça te dérange?**  
 **-Je t'ai donné toutes les cartes pour comprendre, mais tu n'en tires pas le parti qui convient.**  
 **-Désolé de te décevoir.**  
 **-Comment s'appelle le garçon qui était là tout à l'heure?** enchaîne-t-il sans relever ma petite pique.

Perplexe, je cherche sur son visage grave les raisons d'un tel interrogatoire, mais il soutient mon regard sans faillir.

**-Oliver Wright.**   
**-Quel âge a-t-il?**   
**-Il approche des dix-huit. Pourquoi?**   
**-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ton enseignement qui l'attire chez toi.**

Un hoquet hilare m'échappe, mais devant l'attitude rigide de Harry, je contiens mon rire.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça?**   
**-La façon qu'il a de te regarder quand tu lui tournes le dos.**   
**-Mais ma parole, on dirait que ça t'ennuie.**

Mes propos vaguement moqueurs embrasent tout à coup la colère qui couvait sa voix. Il me fusille d'en regard sans pitié.

**-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi aveugle.**   
**-Aveugle sur quoi? Oliver n'est qu'un gamin.**   
**-Et moi? Comment me considères-tu?**

Sa question me laisse bouche bée. Il approche de moi comme un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Je le regarde, les bras ballants, l'esprit confus.

 **-Malgré mes tentatives pour te faire prendre conscience de ce que tu es, tu ne vois toujours pas,** ajoute-t-il plus calmement. **Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce que je te demande, jour après jour, n'est pas qu'un simple jeu, Louis.**  
 **-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis-moi,** le provoqué-je.  
**-Je vais te poser une dernière question, une seule, d'accord?**  
 **-Je t'écoute.**  
 **-Le célibat te convient, certes, mais combien d'années comptes-tu encore passer seul devant ton écran à vivre par procuration des aventures imaginées pas d'autres, à mâchouiller ton crayon, à grignoter tes biscuits au chocolat en guise de repas, et à traîner en boxer et vieilles chaussettes avant de t'apercevoir que tu passe à côté du meilleur?**  
 **-Je...Oh! Mais j'ai suivi toutes tes consignes,** plaidé-je un peu trop mollement à mon goût. **Je me suis plié à toutes les extravagances que tu...**

Les doigts de Harry viennent se poser sur mes lèvres. Son regard m'hypnotise.

**-Tu viens de lâcher le mot...Pour toi, il s'agit d'extravagances. Tu t'y es plié, comme tu dis, oui, mais dans l'intimité de ton salon, par téléphone interposé. En réalité, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu redeviens aussitôt le très sage Louis Tomlinson. Tu ne portes pas la lingerie que je t'ai offert et tu as remisé le reste au fond d'un tiroir.**   
**-Ça ne signifie pas que je ne prends pas de plaisir.**

Harry secoue la tête et s'écarte de moi. Je me sens brutalement privé de sa chaleur, de son parfum.

**-Le plaisir se cultive en permanence, il s'entretient avec constance, sinon, il fane et meurt. C'est très exactement ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Je te regarde prendre cette voie sans même que toi, tu t'en rendes compte.**

J'accuse le coup devant son regard sévère, mais je n'abandonne pas encore la partie.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?**

Il se pince les lèvres et hausse un sourcil en me fixant comme pour témoigner de son scepticisme à mon égard.

**-Tu manques d'audace et de détermination. Et surtout, tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi ni en moi.**

Une boule entrave ma gorge et mes yeux se mettent à picoter. Sans me laisser le temps de trouver le moindre argument, il tire de sa poche une clé que je reconnais comme étant la mienne. J'ignore comment il se l'est procurée, mais à ce stade-là, plus rien ne m'étonne. Ostensiblement, il la dépose sur mon bureau, puis se dirige vers la sortie.

**-Tu t'enfermes tout seul dans une vie dont je ne voudrais pas, Louis. J'espère qu'un jour, tu prendras vraiment conscience du danger.**

Il a dit ça sans même se retourner. Je demeure sans force à regarder bêtement la porte où il a disparu. Je me sens relégué à des années-lumière, inutile, vieux et moche. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je n'ai pas su lui plaire.

D'un pas traînant, je gagne ma chambre. Bien en évidence sur mon lit, Harry a laissé un boxer en satin noir comme témoignage de son passage. Les larmes que je contenais débordent. Il faut un bon moment pour que mon orgueil les sèche en se rebellant. Ensuite, je commence à ruminer son étrange visite et ses mots durs.

Pourquoi a-t-il attendu aujourd'hui pour venir me faire part de son mécontentement et de sa déception?  
Quelque chose me tracasse plus encore que ses reproches sans que je mette le doigt dessus.  
Je repasse le film en boucle. Je revois son masque sévère, sa voix grave et tranchante comme une lame quand il a évoqué mon élève. J'ouvre alors les yeux sur une révélation.

Harry est jaloux.

Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à évoquer Oliver de cette façon, sinon pour se défendre lorsque je lui ai demandé se cela l'ennuyait?  
M.Styles vient de tenter un coup de bluff qui a bien failli réussir.

 

*  
* *

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et une grasse matinée me permettent d'y voir plus clair. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, en ce dimanche matin, je suis animé de résolutions toutes neuves. Puisqu'il me trouve trop sage et me reproche mon manque d'audace, Harry va s'apercevoir que je peux me surpasser quand je le veux.

Dans ma petite tête, je mets en place les règles de la nouvelle manche à laquelle il m'invite à jouer.

Règle numéro un: une apparence toujours impeccable, aucune tenue négligée, exit les jeans et les vieux tee-shirts.  
Règle numéro deux: une lingerie sexy et raffinée, même le week-end. Il ne me prendra plus en défaut de porter une boxer en coton et de vieilles chaussettes.  
Règle numéro trois: retrouver une vie sociale et sortir de chez moi plus souvent.  
Règle numéro quatre: organiser mieux mes horaires de travail et m'y tenir.  
Règle numéro cinq: le rendre fou de jalousie.

Je grimace à cette dernière idée. Dans mon entourage immédiat, je ne vois personne susceptible de me rendre ce service sans que je passe pour un aliéné. Et puis la réaction de Harry se rapportait à Oliver. Peut-être pourrais-je utiliser ce moyen d'une manière détournés sans que le gamin s'en aperçoive. Ma déontologie en souffre un peu, mais mon orgueil ne se résout décidément pas à subir pareille humiliation. J'opte donc pour cette ultime solution.

À peine ai-je posé un pied à terre, que je m'emploie à tout mettre en oeuvre.

Première étape: le rangement de ma penderie.  
J'en déverse le contenu entier sur mon lit et je fais un tri sévère. Je remplis pas moins de trois gros sacs plastiques de vêtements que je ne porte plus depuis un moment. Je garde un seul jean, celui qui me va le mieux et je vire les autres. Les tiroirs de la commode subissent le même sort et ma lingerie fait l'objet de coupes sombres.

Aux bout de deux heures, je constate les dégâts. Une sortie shopping s'impose urgemment et je connais la personne idéale pour ça.

Zayn croit d'abord à une plaisanterie lorsque je sollicite son aide et ses adresses. Il me propose mieux que ça quand il réalise enfin que je suis sérieux et s'engage à venir me chercher au lycée le lendemain.

Les règles numéro un et deux sont donc en cours d'exécution. On peut même considérer la règle numéro trois en bonne voie.

Sauf que ce n'est pas assez.

J'enfile un pantalon qui a survécu à mon tri ainsi qu'une chemise assez seyante. Bien qu'on soit dimanche, je me coiffe. Enfin, j'embarque mes sacs sous le bras. En sortant de l'immeuble, je ne jette pas une seule fois un regard en face, vers le second étage. Il ne s'agirait pas de flancher maintenant.

Affectant donc la plus grande indifférence, je remonte la rue pour me rendre au centre du Secours populaire voisin. Je sais qu'il est ouvert chaque week-end. Une charmante vieille dame recueille les affaires en me remerciant. Une bonne action, il n'y a rien de tel pour mettre d'excellente humeur.

Nullement désireux de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je poursuis ma balade.

Depuis quand n'ai-je pas flâné le nez au vent, lu un bouquin au grand air en profitant du soleil?

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Harry doit avoir raison, je me suis progressivement enfermé chez moi. Ce camouflet qu'il m'a infligé a au moins le mérite de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je m'installe donc, comme je l'ai imaginé, sur les des bancs du parc Monceau voisin. C'est l'un des endroits de Paris que je préfère. J'y venais souvent...avant.

Nouvelle claque!

À cela aussi, je me promets de remédier. Pour l'heure, j'extirpe un bouquin de ma besace et je plonge dans la lecture en me laissant bercer du chant des oiseaux et des rires des enfants qui gambadent dans les allées. C'est le petit vent printanier qui m'en tire en me faisant frissonner. Deux grandes heures ont passé. Tout content, je fais, en remontant vers la rue d'Édimbourg, une ultime étape dans un salon de thé pour dévorer une part de tarte qui me tente bien. J'ai horriblement faim. J'ai encore sauté le déjeuner, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de biscuit au chocolat.

Je ne rentre chez moi que sur le coup de 18 heures bien sonnées. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que le bureau de Harry est éclairé. Je me détourne aussitôt pour m'atteler à la règle numéro quatre. Détendu et rassasié, je m'assoie à ma table de travail et j'allume mon ordinateur. En quelques clics sur un agenda, je dresse un calendrier équilibré. J'y ai mis des loisirs, des courses, histoire de retrouver un régime alimentaire normal, le boulot, forcément, et mes traductions jusqu'à la date butoir à laquelle je dois les rendre à mon éditeur.

Satisfait, je file ensuite prendre une douche pour soulager mes pieds un peu endoloris par ma longue promenade.

Pour conclure cette première journée de a nouvelle vie, j'enfile le boxer noir à laquelle M.Styles semblait tenir, puis je vais m'installer sur le canapé avec un livre que je n'ai pas terminer.

À 23 heures, n'y tenant plus, j'éteins.

C'est en me glissant dans mon lit que je réalise que Harry n'a pas appelé.

Je devine qu'il ne le fera pas tant qu'il saura résister. Le bras de fer est entamé, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Harry se trompait, je m'endors plus déterminé que jamais.

 

*  
* *

 

Comme prévu, le lundi, Zayn m'attend sur le trottoir en face du lycée. Il commence par me cuisiner, histoire de comprendre ce qui me vaut ce changement d'attitude. J'évoque un coup de blues, la crise de la trentaine approchante, bref du n'importe quoi auquel il a la gentillesse de faire semblant de croire.

Après ça, ce que je considère comme de la torture débute.  
Déshabillage, essayage, rhabillage, redéshabillage.  
Je subis sans me plaindre.

Zayn se montre impitoyable, mais redoutablement efficace. Il connaît les boutiques tendance, il a l'oeil sûr et le jugement infaillible. Il rejette bon nombre de mes propositions pour imposer des vêtements que j'aurais dédaignés, mais qui, au bout du compte, me vont bien. Je me retrouve au final avec une quantité impressionnante de pantalon et shorts.

Le soir venu, il me raccompagne chez moi et accepte de dîner en ma compagnie. Son aide n'est pas de trop pour rapporter les sacs par dizaines jusqu'au second étage. Nous nous amusons comme des petits fou à tout ranger dans ma penderie.

Il me prête encore la main pour mitonner une salade de pâtes que nous dégustons, assis en tailleur autour de la table du salon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque que l'appartement d'en face est habité.

 **-Tiens, t'as des voisins maintenant?**  
 **-Mmm.**  
 **-Des jeunes?**  
 **-Un type, je crois,** éludé-je.  
**-Ça doit te faire bizarre.**  
 **-Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas souvent là.**

Il laisse tomber le sujet pour en revenir à un autre qui le passionne davantage: sa fiancé. Zayn trépigne à l'idée de se marier. Il me parle bouquet de fleurs, costume, traiteur, invités et je le regarde comme si nous habitions deux planètes différentes. Le temps a glissé sur moi sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il me semble que c'était hier que nous étions lycéens, nous aussi, et voilà qu'il évoque mariage, bébé et vie de famille. Tout ce à quoi aspirent généralement les gens et qui ne m'as pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi se presser de faire comme tout le monde?

 **-Je vais avoir trente ans, Louis,** se récrie-t-il quand je luis fait part de mes impressions.

Je reçois un nouveau choc. Je compte mentalement les années depuis l'école. Il y a eu la fac, mes études pour être prof, mon premier poste et, au milieu de ça, un seul ex-petit ami vraiment sérieux largué faute de compatibilité.

Puis plus rien!

La routine. Le fameux métro, boulot, dodo de tout un chacun. Une mort lente, sans douleur, sans révolte.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as?** s'alarme Zayn devant mon état songeur.  
**-Vingt-huit ans!**  
 **-Et toute la vie devant toi.**  
 **-À condition de ne pas se rater.**  
 **-Il vaut mieux que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant que trop tard.**  
 **-Ouais! C'est sûr**! lancé-je, avant de me resservir une assiette de pâtes.  
**-Hé, ben!** s'esclaffe Zayn en me regardant dévorer.  
**-J'ai faim, tu ne peux pas imaginer.**

Ma réponse gourmande provoque un fou rire général. Mon cher ami, sans le savoir, vient de me donner un coup de pouce supplémentaire.

 

*  
* *

J'étrenne mes nouvelles affaires dès le lendemain matin. Mon arrivée au lycée en short est salué par quelques sifflets admiratifs. Le seul hic, ce sont mes chaussures neuve. J'endure un calvaire. Aussi, je profite d'être assis, à mon bureau pour les virer. Je finis inévitablement par les oublier, ce qui fait hurler de rire mes élèves qui ne manquent pas de remarquer ce détail lorsque je me lève pour aller au tableau. Qu'importe, je m'esclaffe tout autant qu'eux.

Pour le reste, j'applique mon plan à la virgule près durant toute la semaine. Quand arrive le week-end, je suis fière de moi. Je n'ai pas flanché et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Il ne me reste qu'une seule règle à mettre en oeuvre, et je compte m'y atteler dès l'après-midi.

Ce samedi est maussade, pluvieux par moments. Pour égayer le salon, j'ai allumé une petite lampe d'appoint. En attendant mon élève, je me recoiffe. Enfin, je défais un petit bouton à ma chemise. Ainsi, il est possible d'entrevoir mon torse.

Trois petits coups à la porte, suivis d'un dernier.

Oliver entre, plutôt guilleret. Son sourire s'efface cependant quand il découvre ma tenue largement plus sophistiquée que mon éternel ensemble jean et tee-shirt. Un éclair traverse le regard qu'il m'adresse en venant me faire la bise au bureau où je travaille. Je ne joue pas les ingénus ni les innocents, c'est inutile. Je reste comme je suis et le cours est semblable à d'habitude.

Par contre, quelque chose change dans le comportement de Oliver. D'ordinaire un peu moquer à mon endroit, il n'ose pas la moindre plaisanterie aujourd'hui. On dirait même qu'il se sent intimidé. Un peu gêné pour lui, je m'éclipse à la cuisine pour faire un café dont il semble avoir besoin. Cette fois, il ne m'y suit pas et j'entends le soupir qu'il pousse quand je m'éloigne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

 **-Il ne reste plus qu'un mois et demi avant les épreuves du bac. Tu te sens prêt?** demandé-je en revenant à ses côtés.  
**-Oui, je crois.**  
 **-Tu ne seras bientôt plus mon élève.**  
 **-Tu vas en prendre un autre?**  
 **-Non, tu sais bien que tu es irremplaçable.**  
 **-J'aurais bien aimé que tu continues à être mon prof** , dit-il en retrouvant de l'assurance.  
**-Je ne pense pas que ça te sera très utile encore.**  
 **-Est-ce que tu me permettras de revenir te voir de temps en temps?**  
 **-Pour le café?**  
 **-Non, pour toi.**

Je ne réponds pas, me refusant à accorder d'importance à son demi-aveu. Mon silence est mal interprété.

**-Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir dit que tu étais canon?**   
**-Non, je ne t'en ai pas voulu du tout.**

Il penche la tête en rougissant un peu, il est assez craquant.

 **-Tu sais, je crois que j'étais loin du compte, en fait,** continue-t-il en puisant dans ses réserves. **Tu es...vachement mieux que ça.**

Sa déclaration maladroite m'amuse, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser divaguer. Certes, j'avais besoin de lui, mais l'objectif que je visais est déjà largement atteint. Je me contente d'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Oliver est lancé et ne se satisfait pas de ma faible réaction.

 **-Comment veux-tu que je te dise les choses, Louis?** explose-t-il brusquement. **Merde! Tu me fais bander, voilà!**

C'est, en effet, un état qu'il ne peut cacher, son pantalon témoigne pour lui.

 **-Et moi? Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça,Oliver?** demandé-je avec douceur et prudence afin de ménager sa susceptibilité et sa pudeur de jeune homme.  
**-J'en sais rien,** admet-il en me regardant piteusement. **Mais il fallait que je te le dise, c'est tout.**  
 **-C'est gentil et plutôt flatteur, mais tu comprends bien que ça ne change strictement rien à l'affaire.**  
 **-Tu ne veux pas continuer, c'est ça?**  
 **-J'ai accepté de t'aider jusqu'au bac, et je crois que nous sommes parvenus ensemble à un bon résultat. Ma mission s'arrête là, en effet.**  
 **-Et tu ne veux pas non plus que je revienne.**  
 **-Pas dans cet état d'esprit, en tout cas.**

Il émet un ricanement amer en secouant la tête. Son regard est plus dur en revenant se poser sur moi.

 **-C'est parce que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux?** insiste-t-il.  
**-C'est parce que je te prends très au sérieux, au contraire.**

Son genou vient se coller au mien. J'ignore si c'est volontaire ou non, mais cela marque une limite que je ne souhaite pas du tout franchir. Je m'écarte légèrement tout en manifestant un calme qui commence gravement à m'échapper.

**-Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant et aller prendre l'air pour te rafraîchir les idées.**

Mon ton plus sévère et mon attitude ont enfin raison de son obstination.

 **-Ouais, t'as raison** , soupire-t-il, résigné.

Il se lève d'un bond, puis se penche sur moi. Sa bouche se pose à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Il a un charme fou à ce moment-là. Je cède à ce baiser presque innocent avant de le repousser en souriant. Il s'éloigne vers la sortie, puis se retourne, l'air soucieux.

 **-À samedi?**  
 **-À samedi,** lui confirmé-je du canapé où je suis resté immobile.

Je ne respire vraiment que lorsque j'entends la porte cochère se refermer en bas. Cette drôle de confrontation m'a coûté une belle dose d'énergie. Moi qui pensais jouer uniquement de la présence de Oliver pour exciter la jalousie de Harry, j'en suis pour mes frais. Je n'avais pas prévu ça de cette façon et je commence à comprendre comment un simple changement d'apparence peut bouleverser la donne. Finalement, aujourd'hui, c'est encore moi qui ai pris une leçon.

Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre d'en face. Il me semble distinguer la silhouette de Harry dans l'ombre. J'espère, eu moins, qu'il n'a pas perdu une miette de cette scène que je n'espérais pas si théâtrale. Je payerais cher pour être dans son crâne, connaître ses pensées. J'ai envie de le bousculer, de le forcer à reconnaître qu'il fait erreur à mon sujet.

Emporté par un mélange de colère, de frustration et d'agacement exacerbé par Oliver, je deviens délibérément provocateur. D'une main lente, je défais, un à un, les boutons de ma chemise. Ma caresse sur mon torse fait pointer mes tétons. Je renverse la tête, alanguie. Mon autre main s'égare dans mon pantalon quelques secondes, puis le spectacle s'arrête là pour mon cher voisin. Je me redresse, j'enlève ma chemise et gagne la chambre pour jouir à l'abri de son regard. Cette fois, je laisse le gode bien en évidence sur le chevet.

Autant qu'il serve après tout, puisqu'il est si efficace!

 

*  
* *

 

Ce petit incident avec mon élève me fait envisager les choses autrement. De toute évidence, mon changement de style est apprécié des hommes, ça se confirme. Je commence même à apprécier leur regard sur moi sans pour autant le chercher à tout prix. Ce constat me suffit amplement.

Le seul jour où je me presse de rentrer directement après le lycée pour travailler, c'est le lundi, car c'est celui qui m'offre la plus grande amplitude horaire, et c'est aussi le jour de fermeture de beaucoup de magasins. Ma traduction avance bien. Je parviens à rester concentré de longues heures durant et j'abats quelques pages.

En dehors de ce jour-là, je trouve désormais tous les prétextes pour ne plus jamais franchir le seuil de l'immeuble avant 20 heures. Je dispose pour cela d'un bataillon d'amis rameutés par Zayn, et avec lesquels je peux faire du shopping ou simplement prendre un verre.

Deux semaines s'écoulent ainsi. À plusieurs reprises, Harry est là avant moi. Sa voiture est garée le long du trottoir. Je voudrais me réjouir en pensant que mon manège l'intrigue, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne fais plus que l'apercevoir furtivement, mon courrier ne contient plus jamais de petit colis spécial, et mon téléphone reste obstinément silencieux. Son indifférence affectée m'est chaque jour un peu plus difficile à supporter.

Néanmoins, je persiste.

Je suis convaincu qu'il m'observe encore lorsque je passe à demi nu dans le salon, que je m'installe en boxer pour lire dans le canapé, et quand, chaque soir, ma main glisse effrontément sur mon sexe qui, désormais, réclame le plaisir.

Malgré mon impatience, j'attends.

Et ma persévérance finit par être récompensée. En ouvrant la boîte aux lettres, le vendredi, je trouve un petit sac noir qui fait bondir mon coeur.

Il cède. Enfin!

Je grimpe chez moi en courant, mais pour ne pas lui faire l'honneur du spectacle trop manifeste de ma joie, je me réfugie dans la chambre pour en découvrir le contenu qui me paraît bien léger.

Je reste perplexe sur le moment. Le sac est vide.

Je crois d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais Harry est tout sauf un plaisantin. Il m'appartient donc de résoudre seul cette nouvelle énigme qu'il me soumet. Quelques secondes suffisent à ce que l'évidence s'impose.

Puisqu'il veut jouer, allons-y!

Je prends le temps d'une douche, et de mettre de l'ordre à ma coiffure. J'enfile ensuite, à même la peau, une chemise et un short que la température estivale de cette mi-mai autorise, puis je descends tranquillement et je traverse la rue.

Harry actionne la porte cochère sans dire un mot quand j'appuie sur l'Interphone. Sa porte d'entrée est encore entrouverte sur le palier du second. L'appartement a bien changé. Il est décoré sobrement dans un style épuré, mais je gage que le moindre meuble vaut une fortune.

Le maître des lieux ne daigne pas m'accueillir. J'ai néanmoins une petit idée de l'endroit où il se cache. Je traverse le séjour, puis le salon et je pénètre dans son bureau. Il est debout, les mains dans les poches, près d'un fauteuil de cuir à côté de la fenêtre. Il pose sur moi ses prunelles exceptionnelles et je me rends compte à quel point elles m'ont manqué. J'abandonne ostensiblement le petit sac noir vide sur sa table, puis, lentement, je déboutonne ma chemise ainsi que mon short et je les laisse tomber sur la parquet. Il me contemple en serrant les mâchoires. Son silence est un supplice.

 **-J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de voir ton cadeau de plus près,** dis-je sereinement malgré mon coeur qui bat comme un fou.

Ses sourcils se froncent, je devine la lutte acharnée à laquelle il se livre. J'avance jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau nue. Il ne bronche pas. Seul son regard s'anime d'un éclat farouche qui fait danser ses paillettes d'or.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que tu l'interpréterais ainsi,** déclare-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
**-Ai-je eu tort?**  
 **-Peut-être.**

Son ton froid et son attitude distante me blessent. Il lit sur mon visage l'offense qu'il me fait et se reprend plus gentiment.

 **-Tu mènes un jeu dangereux. Je pourrais te faire plus de mal que de bien**  
 **-Ça ne m'effraie pas. Tu avais raison à mon sujet. J'ai été bien trop sage. Je veux vivre, je veux jouir et je veux que ce soit par toi. Je ne suis pas si fragile. Ordonne et j'obéirai.**  
 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!** réfute-t-il en me dévorant d'un regard qui dément ses paroles menaçantes.  
**-Au contraire, je le sais très bien.**  
 **-Ce n'est pas en changeant temporairement quelques-unes de tes habitudes que tu réussiras à me convaincre.**  
 **-Si ça ne te suffit pas, je suis là, devant toi. Il ne tient qu'à toi de t'en assurer. C'est ce que tu voulais, non?**

Ses traits tendus accusent soudain comme une tristesse qui m'effraie un peu. Il secoue la tête et ses accents deviennent plus doux.

**-Je crains de ne pas être l'homme que tu imagines, Louis.**   
**-Que sais-tu de ce que j'imagine?**   
**-Suffisamment pour te mettre en garde. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant.**   
**-Je t'ai dit que je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps.**   
**-Et je ne suis pas plus désireux que toi d'une aventure sans lendemain.**   
**-Si cela avait été le cas, tu m'aurais renversé sans mal sur le tapis du salon l'autre jour. Tu aurais pu tout prendre, ce jour-là, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est donc que tu as d'autres ambitions que de tirer un coup facile avec un voisin trop consentant à se plier à tes exigences de voyeur. Je suppose que tu as envie que cela dure, au contraire.**

Ses yeux magnifiques s'embrasent, ma façon de lui tenir tête l'étonne et le désarme.

 **-Tu es un inconscient,** gronde-t-il. **Je devrais te chasser et t'ordonner de mettre des rideaux à tes fenêtres.**  
 **-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, dans ce cas?**

Un ricanement narquois accueille ma provocation.

**-Je me le demande.**

Puissant dans mes réserves, je pose sur la table une dernière carte à laquelle il ne devait pas s'attendre de ma part.

**-Je sais que tu me désires.**

Il hésite un instant, j'ai peur qu'il me serve encore son fameux joker, mais, au contraire, sa voix retrouve ses accents de velours pour m'envahir.

**-Plus que tu le penses.**

Mon coeur fait une envolée qui me donne le vertige. Ces quelques mots étaient tout ce que je souhaitais entendre. Hélas, l'homme qui vient de les prononcer reste cruellement distant, évitant le moindre contact entre nous.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?**

Son regard sombre m'enveloppe. Harry semble encore lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à ce qu'il doit considérer comme une facilité.

 **-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages,** soupire-t-il enfin comme s'il se résignait.  
**-Eh bien, explique-moi!**  
 **-Ce n'est pas si simple.**  
 **-Je ne...**

Ma protestation est stoppée net par un petit geste d'agacement de sa part.

 **-Je t'expliquerai, Louis. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Ensuite, tu choisiras en toute connaissance de cause.**  
 **-J'ai déjà fait mon choix.**  
 **-Je t'en prie.**  
 **-Pourquoi?** m'exclamé-je.

Harry soutient mon regard avec une farouche détermination. Je sens qu'il ne lâchera pas, mon obstination à l'interroger se heurte à une armure sans faille.

 **-Encore un des tes jalons?** demandé-je en désespoir de cause.  
**-En quelque sorte.**  
 **-Quand te décideras-tu?**  
 **-Surveille ton courrier.**  
 **-Ça ne me dit pas...**  
 **-Tu devrais partir, Louis,** me coupe-t-il aussitôt.

Ce sont les termes que j'ai employés pour éloigner Oliver. Harry me renvoie comme j'ai renvoyé mon élève. Ce dernier n'a pas fait de difficulté, et j'en ai été soulagé, je n'en ferais donc pas non plus. Je m'écarte et je récupère mon short et ma chemise sur le sol. Il supporte mal de me voir me rhabiller, il se tourne vers la fenêtre en fourrant les mains dans ses poches comme pour les empêcher de se tendre vers moi. Sans un mot, je quitte son bureau. Il ne s'est pas retourné. Son regard me suit tandis que je traverse la rue. Lorsque j'allume dans le salon, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche avec une boule à l'estomac.

 **-Ne fais pas de bêtises avec ce Oliver,** me conseille-t-il doucement.  
**-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?**  
 **-D'abord, parce que tu le regretterais, et ensuite, ça m'évitera de venir le mettre en pièces.**  
 **-Tu es jaloux?**  
 **-Ça te ferait plaisir de le croire?** me rétorque-t-il.  
**-Oui, assez, mais j'aimerais mieux l'entendre de ta bouche.**  
 **-Il m'est avis que tu préférerais obtenir autre chose de ma bouche que mes paroles inutiles.**

M.Styles dans toute sa splendeur. Ça faisait longtemps.

**-Aussi, mais je ne considère pas ça comme inutile.**   
**-Moi, si.**

La déception doit se lire sur mon visage, il pousse un bref soupir et se reprend.

**-Certaines évidences n'ont pas besoin d'être soulignées, Louis.**

Cette fois, j'ai compris, et mon coeur cogne un petit coup dans ma poitrine. Si lui trouve certains mots inutiles, moi, je n'en ai pas peur et je le lui prouve.

**-Tu m'as manqué Harry.**   
**-Tu m'as manqué aussi, espèce de petit allumeur!**

Ses accents sont soudain plus légers, comme s'il ne craignait plus de céder à une impulsion qui ruinerait probablement ses projets.

 **-Promets-moi que ça ne sera pas long** , supplié-je.  
**-Je te rappelle demain.**

Je vois sa silhouette se détacher de la fenêtre. Je décide sur un coup de tête à le provoquer une dernière fois.

**-Harry?**   
**-Oui?**   
**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?**

C'était la question de trop, il raccroche aussitôt. Il se retourne cependant vers moi. Un sourire sur ses lèvres est sa seule réponse, mais elle me suffit.

Je sais qu'il m'aime.


End file.
